AllAmerican Angels NEW VERSION AVAILABLE
by Chrissie-chan
Summary: Angelic Layer has finally come to America! One girl of many dares to enter the realm of the Angels. But how will she fare? OC, many, many OC Battle 9 is in play!
1. Battle Prologue: The Dream

Hello all! I'm back with a new fic, and this one I'm sure you'll like. It's about Angelic Layer in America. I won't say more, but keep reading...  
  
*PROLOGUE*  
  
"I wish I could play Angelic Layer," Madison Williams sighed as she browsed through internet sites advertising and/ or praising the Japanese game phenomenon that had swept its country off of its feet. Unlike many other girls her age, who were already becoming obsessed with boys, black haired, grey-eyed, and brown skinned Madison preferred dolls and clothing. She had a fairly large collection of dolls and could already make and design her own clothes.  
  
That's why she knew that Angelic Layer would be perfect for her. All of the dolls she owned were special, mostly because she, with the help of her mother, had restored them by hand. Angelic Layer seemed to be made for someone like her. Madison knew that she could create an angel that would stand apart from the rest, she just knew it. She sighed and brushed back her currently pink bangs from her face as she thought back to when she had first heard of Angelic Layer.  
  
About three months ago, Madison had been channel surfing when something caught her eye on one of the Japanese channels. She had flipped back and been stunned by the angels she had seen on TV. They were beyond amazing; they were phenomenal. She watched the whole televised tournament without so much as blinking. When the tournament ended, she'd gone browsing online for more information on that wonderful phenomenon called Angelic Layer and became hooked. Ever since then, Madison knew that she was destined to play Angelic Layer, even if she had to move to Japan to do it.  
  
She could move to Japan, she reflected. Her parents had divorced three years before, and her father, Ryu moved back to his homeland of Japan with her older brother Ryan. Her mother, Reese, had remarried a year ago, and Madison now had a stepfamily as well: her stepfather Erik, and her stepsisters, Samantha and Heather, 17-year-old identical twins who had a knack for being snotty whether or not the occasion called for it. Still, despite missing her father and brother, and clashing with her new sisters, Madison had done a wonderful job adjusting to the changes in her life.  
  
Madison sighed again and clicked on another kanji ridden Angelic Layer link. It wasn't likely that she would get to live in Japan anyway; it wasn't easy to change custody arrangements. She switched browser windows and typed the URL for the Japanese page into the AltaVista page for translation. While the translator worked, she looked around the family room where the computer was located. The room was large and sunny with cream colored walls, and big soft hunter green couches covered in matching throw pillows. A huge entertainment center, courtesy of her stepfather, spanned one wall and bookshelves lined the others. A huge dormer window sent sunlight washing across the room. The family room was one of Madison's favorite rooms of her family's San Francisco home.  
  
She pulled her attention back to the screen as the page refreshed itself and the headline read: ANGELIC TIMES. "The official website for Angelic Layer fans," Madison said aloud as she scrolled down the page. Then she saw it; the answer to her wish.  
  
"ANGELIC LAYER MAKES ITS AMERICAN DEBUT," she shouted as she read the announcement.  
  
"I can't believe it! Now I can actually play Angelic Layer!" she exclaimed, excitedly bouncing around the room. After a few minutes, Madison had calmed down enough to go back to the computer and read the rest of the announcement. She found out how much the angels would cost, and when and where they would be available.  
  
Much to her delight Piffle Princess U.S.A. would be carrying the Angel Eggs and supplies needed for American fans to create their angels. Piffle Princess U.S.A. was a relatively new store specializing in Japanese toys and video games, located conveniently near her grandmother's house in a shopping center.  
  
For the people who didn't live near San Francisco, Boston, Detroit, or New York City, the four cities where Piffle Princess U.S.A. stores were located, the Angel Eggs and supplies could be ordered online. Angelic Layer training centers would be built across the States. Any Deus who took his or her angel to a training center could also apply for an Angel Card. Madison wasn't sure what the Angel Card was for anyway, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to play Angelic Layer as soon as possible. She could worry about getting an Angel Card later.  
  
Right then and there, Madison vowed to save the money she needed to create her angel. She calculated how much it would all cost: $29.99 for the Angel Egg; $25.99 for the Angel Data computer; $19.99 for the Miscellaneous Necessities package, including the special home Layer for practice; and $7.99 for each packet of Angel Armor cloth, which she would buy three of. My birthday is in two months, Madison thought. If I save correctly, then I'll have all $100 I need to buy my angel.  
  
She impulsively looked into her usually empty wallet and was surprised to find $30.00 and a note in it:  
  
Dear Madison,  
Just thought you could use this, since you're always helping out. Buy something special for yourself, okay?  
Love, Ryan  
  
She carefully folded the note and kissed it. He had probably stopped in on his way to the airport in San Francisco and left the money as a surprise. Her 23-year-old brother was always taking care of her. Heather and Samantha were somewhat shallow and self-absorbed and didn't watch out for 13-year-old Madison as they should. From a very early age, Ryan had taken charge of his baby sister and the two still shared their close bond, even though he lived in Japan with their father and she lived in the States with their mother and stepfamily.  
  
Now, thanks to Ryan, Madison had only to save her allowance for seven weeks. She was positively glowing. Madison was finally on her way to entering the realm of the Angels and Angelic Layer.  
  
*END PROLOGUE*  
  
And that's all for now! Please review and tell me if you like it or not. Comments and criticisms are very welcome. And if this is too slow for you, just stick with it and I promise the fun will begin soon. Arigato minna- san! LATERZ!!! 


	2. Battle One: Second Chance

Hello again! This is really not typical of me, but I'm updating after only a day. So read on and enjoy!  
  
*BATTLE 1*:  
  
'Today is the day!' Madison thought excitedly as she drove through the streets of San Francisco with her grandmother. Unable to concentrate on all of the beautiful seaside scenery, Madison could hardly sit still as they parked on the street in front of Piffle Princess U.S.A. As soon as the car stopped rolling, she bounced out of her seat and onto the sidewalk to wait impatiently for her grandmother to join her.  
  
"My, aren't we excited?" her grandmother chuckled, her golden brown face crinkling up in a smile. Madison had always thought that her grandmother was one of the most beautiful women she knew. She had bright light brown eyes that constantly sparkled in laughter, and youth and energy exuded from every pore. Madison thought that when she got old, then she'd like to be like her grandmother.  
  
"Sorry, but I can't help it, Gramma," Madison giggled as she led the elderly woman to the entrance of Piffle Princess.  
  
"I'm not that old, darling. You go ahead; I'll catch up." Madison hugged her grandmother before disappearing into the store.  
  
Piffle Princess U.S.A. was unlike any other shop around. It was a relatively new project, boasting toys from the top of the line in Japan. The store itself was cute and fluffy, with spotless white floors and pale pink shelves and yellow swirly wings decorating everything, from the door handles on the huge glass doors of the entrance, to the tops of the cash registers. The official Piffle Princess logo smiled out at customers from every possible place, not excluding the main entrance. All of the clerks wore white aprons with the Piffle Princess logo on them as they rushed around trying to accommodate the rush of customers trying to snag the latest new toy: Angel Eggs.  
  
Madison had been to Piffle Princess U.S.A. a few times before and normally she would stop and look around, but this was a special occasion. Quickly scanning the aisles, Madison noted that most of the huge crowd was concentrated in front of what was obviously the Angelic Layer display. The mob looked a little vicious as they secured the Angel Eggs in question.  
  
"This is not going to be easy," Madison said to herself, watching anxiously at the edge of the crowd. At the rate the Eggs were disappearing, she began to worry that she wouldn't get her hands on one in time.  
  
A store clerk climbed on the counter with a megaphone and began shouting: "Don't forget folks! You need the essentials to go with your Angel Eggs! Right this way!" The clerk pointed to a special counter for Angelic Layer supplies, and the crowd pushed past Madison, who avoided being trampled by pressing herself against the shelves.  
  
When the coast was clear, Madison cautiously approached the now empty shelves. She couldn't see a single Angel Egg anywhere within the vicinity. Tears welled up in her eyes. 'All of the saving, and for what? They're all gone.' Before she could start to sob, she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey." She turned around to see the clerk that had been yelling smiling at her.  
  
"Hello," Madison replied, whisking the tears off her cheeks with the back of her hand.  
  
"Looks as if you lost out, kiddo."  
  
"Yeah, but... it's okay. I guess I can wait awhile. This kind of stuff always happens to me. I should be used to it by now." Madison smiled a sad smile as she fell silent.  
  
It was always like this with her. Just because things didn't work out even when she tried, she cried. Ever since she could remember, she was always the one to burst into tears if provoked by the least amount of emotion. Lately, she had decided that constant tears were never going to solve her problems.  
  
'I promised myself that I wouldn't cry for everything anymore', she thought dejectedly. But I can't help it. I was really hoping to get my Angel Egg today.'  
  
The clerk, who's nametag read Ryoko, looked critically at Madison before turning to go.  
  
Madison was left alone and didn't notice that her grandmother had come up behind her until she put her hands gently on her granddaughter's shoulders.  
  
"Let's go, honey. You'll get your Egg another time," she said quietly, leading the girl towards the door.  
  
"HEY! DON'T GO! WAIT!!!" The two turned to see a panting Ryoko rushing towards them, her arms seemingly folded behind her back. The girl went back to her, looking at the clerk quizzically.  
  
"I think this is for you." Ryoko pulled an Angel Egg from behind her back and handed it to Madison.  
  
"But-- I thought--" she stuttered. Ryoko laughed.  
  
"I couldn't stop the crowd, and our next full shipment of Angel Eggs got delayed until who knows when, so I thought that I should do you this small favor, no strings attached."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Besides, I know what it's like to be disappointed. So take it. You look as if you deserve it."  
  
The girl blinked, and tears gathered in her eyes. "Thank you... um..." she half whispered.  
  
"Call me Ryoko." Madison nodded shortly and then threw her arms around Ryoko.  
  
"You rock, Ryoko! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, squeezing tight, then dashing off to the Angelic Layer counter to grab the supplies she needed, then jetted over to the checkout. The cashier smiled at her enthusiasm as he scanned each of the items and bagged them in a huge pink bag with the Piffle Princess logo on it.  
  
"Here you go, miss. Hope you enjoy your Angel," he said, handing her the bag. Madison took it and thanked him, then she ran to meet her grandmother, who was waiting at the door with Ryoko.  
  
"Thanks again Ryoko. You have no idea how much this means to me," Madison gushed.  
  
Ryoko smiled. "I think I do," she said, gently pushing the girl out the door. "Now go on home and make the best Angel that you can. And come back anytime you have questions, okay?"  
  
"Will do! Bye!" Madison waved at Ryoko as she got into the car with her grandmother. As they drove away, Madison clutched the bag handles anxiously. She couldn't wait until she got home to create her Angel.  
  
"I think we may have found her. She might be the one we're looking for. I better call Chief Icchan an let him know about this right away," Ryoko said, watching the girl go.  
  
*END OF BATTLE 1*  
  
What does Icchan have to do with this? The only way to find out is to KEEP READING! Otherwise, you'll be in the dark. Well, leave that review and keep watching for updates, which will hopefully come more often now that I'm off of school. LATERZ!!! 


	3. Battle Two: An Angel Is Born

Oh, hello again! I'm so happy that people are reading my story! I have four reviews already! I hope you guys keep checking back. And now for my thank- yous and disclaimer:  
  
MUGEN: Hey, what's up? Sorry about the cliffhanger. I always do that. But I promise that you'll know why the cliffhanger soon. Hopefully, it'll be easy to figure out. And all right, all right, here's more. So what're you waiting for? Read, child, read!  
  
LITTLE RABBIT F/LRPLI: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it. Here's the next chapter!  
  
YOUKAI RYUU: Last time I checked he was, but I'll explain just for you. Icchan is the chief executive of Piffle Princess in Japan and Angelic Layer, so it would only make sense for him to be behind the American launch of Angelic Layer. I can't tell you more, since it would spoil the storyline. And yeah, it would be cool if Angelic Layer was real! Oh, and Ryoko is from Japan; she'll play a vital role in the story... but don't just take my word for it, keep reading. Thanks for the review!!  
  
And you all know that I don't own Angelic Layer, but I do own Madison, Ryoko, and any other characters that are used in this story and don't appear in the manga or the anime. Now onto the story!  
  
*BATTLE 2* :  
  
After dinner and her bath that night, Madison went to her room. Her room was pretty, even if it was a little girlie. She had a huge bed with soft, fluffy pillows in one corner, and a dresser with a mirror over the top. Her walls were white, plastered with anime posters from her dad in Japan, but the roof was a blue sky with white clouds painted on it and had a few handmade mobiles hanging from it.  
  
The bed and the dresser were made of a warm oak wood and coordinated with the desk, and the blue celestial print bed linens matched the curtains draped across the dormer window with its window seat. Shelves holding her doll collection and books took up some of the left over space, but there was still enough space for a big baby blue plush armchair on the cream carpet. Normally, Madison was content to hang out in her room until bedtime, but tonight was different. It was time to create her Angel.  
  
Madison picked up the Piffle Princess bag from its place on the floor next to her school backpack. She emptied it one item at a time, placing each on the bed, but holding on to the Angel Egg.  
  
She pulled the instruction booklet out of the front of the Egg and read it through once. Then she read it again, this time slowly.  
  
"Your Angel Egg is filled with shock absorbent fluid. Open it near a bathtub or sink and drain the shock absorbent fluid out. Then carefully rinse your Angel in lukewarm water."  
  
Madison took the Angel Egg back to the bathroom and opened it over the sink, careful not to spill on the counter or floor as she drained it. When all the fluid was gone, she took the Angel out of its Egg and rinsed her carefully under the running faucet. Grabbing a hand towel, Madison wrapped her Angel in it and went back to her room.  
  
On the way back, she ran into Heather. "What are you up to squirt?" asked her stepsister, trying to get a good look at what was in the towel while brushing her long light brown hair. Madison clutched her Angel tighter and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"None of your business," she said, walking into her room and shutting the door firmly.  
  
"Whatever." Heather disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Madison turned on her desk light and sat down. "Okay, that's done. What's next?" Consulting the instructions, she found that now was the time to give her Angel some hair. Selecting the black hairpiece, Madison fitted it on her Angel's head and decided on a high ponytail.  
  
"Let's see... what else can I do to her hair? I know! I'll give her colored bangs like mine!" Madison happily added lavender bangs to her Angel then sat her down as she read on to the next step.  
  
Following the instructions, Madison spent the next twenty minutes setting up the Angel Data computer and Layer Scanner. When she finished, she put her Angel above the two rings of the Layer Scanner, gasping as they shot up around her Angel, forming a barrier around her.  
  
"Now I have to customize her," Madison murmured, scanning her options. She finally decided on a tallish, speed-type Angel who could sacrifice speed for strength since she was a middleweight.  
  
"And now the finishing touch. She needs a name." Tapping her chin in thought, she stared at her Angel until it hit her.  
  
"I'll name her Celeste, and the power of the Moon will guide her," Madison declared, her fingers flying across the keyboard. The name flashed across the screen and Celeste emerged from the Scanner blinking large grey eyes at her new Deus.  
  
For a moment, Madison was frozen. Then she squealed, "CUTIEEEE!!!" She took Celeste out of the Layer Scanner and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm so happy you're here now Celeste!" she exclaimed to the Angel, whose eyes had closed again upon being taken out of the Scanner. "I'm Madison and I promise we'll try our best in everything we do. We'll make a great team, you'll see!"  
  
Placing an oversized Barbie-doll tee shirt on Celeste for the night, Madison shut down the computer, turned out the light, and climbed into bed. She tucked Celeste in next to her and drifted off into a happy, dreamless sleep.  
  
*END OF BATTLE TWO*  
  
Hope you all liked it! So what's next for Madison now that she's created her Angel? Read on as her story continues. And don't forget to review! Ja ne! 


	4. Battle Three: Rainbow

Oh, you guys out there all rock! Thank you so much for the reviews! But of course I have to thank each of you individually, so here goes:  
  
SUBSTANTIVO: Hey what's up, girl? I'm sorry about not showing you Celeste. I could've sworn I did... oh well. When you come over to my house or Aubrey's house, I'll bring her, okay? And I can't wait for the action either! This fic is actually a work in progress; so I'm in the process of writing it. My guess is that it'll be another three chapters before the national tournament starts, so keep reading! And I will keep updating. Thanks for the review! (And you had better update your story. I'm waiting...)  
  
MUGEN: I'm so happy you're keeping up with the story! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm glad it hasn't started to suck yet. And thank you; Celeste is cool. I started work on Sakuraryu today and she's coming out great. With any luck, I'll have that mailed to you in two weeks, but first I have to e- mail you and ask a few questions about details... Oh and you are the best for your commitment to this story! You make me feel like my work isn't as useless as I might think. *laughs* And update yours okay? I'll be waiting...  
  
YOUKAI RYUU: Yay, you reviewed again! I'm so happy! So you think it's pretty good? You're right... the fun has just begun... *cackles evilly*  
  
Oh, and so far all of the characters (Madison, Heather, Samantha, Tia, Ryoko, Celeste, etc.) are mine except for the one and only Icchan, who belongs to CLAMP. The concept of Angelic Layer belongs to CLAMP also, so I can't claim it as my brilliant idea.  
  
Anyway, on with the story!  
  
*BATTLE 3*:  
  
"You got one too?!" Madison shrieked excitedly. It was a Friday morning and she was at school, socializing before class started. She had met up with and began chatting with her best friend, Tia Adams. Tia had curly dark hair and fair skin and wore glasses similar to the ones Madison wore for reading. The girls had been friends since the day they met in kindergarten at Bayville Elementary School.  
  
Both girls were 13-year old seventh graders at Oceancrest Middle School, nicknamed OMS by its students. The school stood on a hillside built four floors high with one of the biggest play and recreation fields in the area. The two girls loved it at OMS, where they had a reputation for being a fun-loving and upbeat pair, always ready for anything.  
  
They had been through a lot together, including the divorces of their parents. It wasn't something they discussed often, but it was nice to know that you had someone who knew what you were going through. Although Madison had lots of friends and acquaintances, Tia was by far her very favorite.  
  
Madison had been telling about her Angel Egg experience when Tia broke the news.  
  
"Yup, I got an Angel Egg from my dad this weekend," Tia said with a smile.  
  
"Did you create your Angel already?"  
  
"Of course. How about you?"  
  
"I sure did!"  
  
They stared at each other for a second. Then at the exact same moment exclaimed, "What does yours look like?" They doubled over in laughter.  
  
Finally calming down, Madison was able to ask, "So what are you going to do about her clothes?"  
  
Tia wrinkled her nose. "I haven't come up with any ideas for a battle costume. I haven't even bought any Angel Armor cloth yet," she admitted.  
  
Madison's face lit up. "Then let's do it together! I sort of forgot about Angel Armor cloth when I bought my Angel Egg and I was going to go get some today. Why don't you come with me? We can go get the material and go back to my house and make our Angels some awesome battle costumes. I'll even help you if you want."  
  
"Sounds great!" Tia exclaimed. "I'll just have to call my mom and tell her."  
  
"You can do that after school. I guess we're all set," Madison confirmed. Just then, the bell rang and she scrambled to her seat. Class was about to begin and Angelic Layer would have to wait.  
  
When school let out and the weekend was officially over, Madison and Tia called Tia's mother who gave them an okay and headed out to catch the bus downtown to Piffle Princess U.S.A. While on the bus, all they talked about was their angels.  
  
"Hey Madison, did you bring your Angel with you?" Tia asked suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, I did." Madison opened her backpack and took Celeste out. "This is Celeste. The Power of the Moon guides her." Tia giggled and opened the pocket of her book bag and extracted a smaller Angel with an olive complexion and light brown hair.  
  
"Meet Destiny. She uses the power of Heart to guide her." The girls switched Angels in order to examine the other's more closely. Madison felt that Destiny was a lightweight and according to what she had seen on her Angel Computer that meant she was built for speed.  
  
As their stop neared, they switched back and prepared to get off the bus. Only a few minutes later, the girls walked into Piffle Princess U.S.A. and straight to the Angelic Layer counter.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know that there were so many colors to choose from," Tia commented, awed by the extensive rainbow of choices before them.  
  
After awhile the two had finally chosen their colors. Tia opted for light blue, blue, and sky blue, with a sky blue Angel Cord. Madison selected violet, lavender, and orchid, with an orchid Angel Cord and some gold sheet accent for ornamenting the costume.  
  
As they paid for their purchases, Madison spotted Ryoko and waved. The busy clerk waved back. The cashier informed the girls of the Angelic Layer Practice Centers.  
  
"Lots of local businesses are holding minor tournaments and there's a national tournament starting soon, so you'll need to practice if you plan to enter," he said as he handed the girls their bags.  
  
"How can we enter?" Tia wanted to know.  
  
"That's very simple," the clerk said leaning on the counter, "All you need to be a qualifying Deus is an Angel Card."  
  
"How do you get an Angel Card?" Madison asked.  
  
"All you have to do is enter one of the local minor tournaments and we'll mail it to you. Piffle Princess U.S.A. sponsors all of the tournaments."  
  
The girls nodded. "Oh, and with every tournament you participate in, you get points added to your Angel Cards. Those points are good towards credit here at Piffle Princess; you can use them to buy new supplies for your Angels," the clerk added.  
  
"Thank you sir! All of this business with the Angel Cards is great to know," Madison enthused, while Tia nodded emphatically.  
  
"You're welcome ladies, and call me Shota," the cashier said.  
  
"Well, I'm Tia Adams and this is my best friend Madison Williams." They all shook hands and Shota chuckled.  
  
"Good luck with your battle costumes, girls. Come back anytime," Shota invited as the girls said goodbye and left the store.  
  
"He was nice," Madison commented as they waited at the bus stop.  
  
"Yeah. But now we get to create battle costumes! I so cannot wait!" Tia squealed.  
  
"Me neither!" Both girls squealed, causing passersby to stare at them curiously as they settled down to wait for the bus.  
  
Back in Piffle Princess, Shota folded his arms across his chest. I think Ryoko is right. She might be the one Chief Icchan is looking for, he thought. Now all we have to do is keep an eye on her progress.  
  
*END OF BATTLE 3*  
  
Well that's it for Battle 3! Hope you enjoyed it! Now get those reviews in and stay tuned for the next chapter. Ja ne! 


	5. Battle Four: Angels Ready!

All of you people who reviewed have made me one of the happiest people on the planet today! I'll get to thanking you all right away:  
  
YOUKAI RYUU: Thank you! About the cords... I don't really know. I guess what I thought was that the Angel Cords could be made to suit your Angel's battle costume. But I've actually drawn the Angels I've mentioned so far, and the cords usually have little gold knobs on the end. The rest you'll see if you read on!  
  
MUGEN: Sorry, sorry! I don't mean to do it, it just comes out that way. I did read your profile and I'll be waiting until you start part two of One Second Counts, okay? And if you want to know what Celeste's outfit looks like, then start reading. Thanks for the review! Have fun on your vacation and be sure to tell me all about it when you get back, okay?  
  
JASON Q: Hey, there you! I'm really glad you love my story; it's nice to know that I'm doing some good in the world! Keep reading, okay? And I'm flattered... The Goddess of FFN... don't I wish. But it's a nice thought so thank you for that and the review!  
  
SUBSTANTIVO: I told you I was going to put you in it! After all, you are the Deus for one of my original Angels, so I have to. That and you are one of my best friends. It wouldn't be much fun if I didn't even add you in it. Sorry sweetie, but I can't tell you any of that. You'll just have to read and see!!!  
  
ANA DIAZ: You finally read it!!! Yay! I'm so glad... you made me blush. You are much too kind. I'm trying to get my pictures online, not because I think they're that good, but because you insist. More about that at school on Monday, since you won't be here today. But keep reading!!!  
  
Okay, that takes care of that! So I just want to say that this chapter has some very thorough descriptions, so bear with me. But if you don't like them, then I'll try to get a photo page up so you can see all of the Angels and Deuses. So you may want to watch for that.  
  
And I don't want any lawsuits, so let it be known that I do not own Angelic Layer or Icchan, but I do own Madison and Celeste & Company. So don't use them.  
  
Okay on with the show!!!  
  
*BATTLE 4 *  
  
Luckily, the bus came before long and took them straight to Madison's house. As soon as they got there, Madison and Tia dashed through the kitchen, got some cookies, called hello to Mrs. Williams, and dashed up to Madison's room.  
  
Dumping their purchases onto the carpet, Tia and Madison arranged their sewing supplies and began to sketch their ideas on paper. Tia knew what she wanted and finished her sketch easily. Madison took a little longer.  
  
She wanted Celeste's battle costume easy to move around in, plus stylish and unique. She thought hard and an inkling of a design formed in her mind. As she sketched, the design became more evident.  
  
Meanwhile, Tia had been cutting out the shape for Destiny's battle costume and begun sewing it. Madison finished her sketch and tried to steal a peek at her friend's design.  
  
"Not until its finished," said the curly haired girl as she turned away in mock secrecy.  
  
"Fine," Madison sniffed in mock hurt. The girls continued to work on their designs and sewing, breaking for dinner and a quick phone call to Tia's mother to say that Tia would be home late. Finally, the girls finished a little after ten o'clock.  
  
Tia finished first and dressed Destiny in a layered Venus-cut cropped top in sky and light blue, a matching miniskirt, and sky blue ballet slippers that tied around her ankles, a sky blue choker, and sky blue armbands.  
  
Her mid-back length hair was done with two odangoes at the sides of her head, tied with sky blue ribbons. Tia finished off the outfit with blue hearts on the toes of Destiny's slippers, one in the middle of the criss- crossed ribbons on her midriff, one on her choker, one in the middle of each odango, and one on the end of each tail of hair coming from the odangoes. The sky blue Angel Cord was attached to the left odango and dangled down to Destiny's shoulder.  
  
"I'm finished!" Tia declared triumphantly, showing her Angel to Madison. "What do you think?"  
  
Madison broke into a huge smile. "She's cute! Her battle costume looks good!"  
  
"Thank you." Tia glanced over at Celeste, who sat on the floor next to her Deus wearing a sleeveless short legged lavender leotard edged in orchid around the collar, armholes, and legs. "When are you going to be finished?" she asked, tossing back a stray curl.  
  
"Just one more...and... there! I'm done!" Madison said, holding up a violet costume.  
  
"Then hurry up and put it on so I can see. I have to go home soon, you know," Tia giggled.  
  
Madison got to work and dressed Celeste in her battle costume. When she finished, Celeste had on a violet Venus cut tunic with a diagonally slashed hem edged in orchid over the leotard, and above-the-knee length violet boots with the tops rolled down and edged in orchid as well. She had on violet arm guards, also edged in orchid, which went up to her elbows and thick orchid armbands higher up on her arms.  
  
The collar of the leotard was ornamented with a gold crescent moon, as were the point formed by the slashed hem, the band of orchid around her left thigh, and the band of orchid around her right boot ankle. A gold headband with another crescent moon resting on her forehead encircled her head and her black hair was pulled into a high ponytail with an orchid hair band, to which the Angel Cord was attached.  
  
"There you go, Celeste! All ready for battle," Madison pronounced.  
  
"Wow. She looks mysterious. I like it," Tia applauded lightly.  
  
"I hope I didn't do too much," Madison commented as she toyed with one of Celeste's pointy elfin ears.  
  
"Don't worry you didn't. She'll look great on the Layer!"  
  
"So will Destiny." The girls heard the doorbell ring and they looked out the window. "It's your mom, Tia," Madison told her friend, who was gathering her belongings.  
  
They went downstairs to meet Mrs. Adams, who smiled and greeted her daughter and her best friend warmly. Tia left after promising to call Madison before Monday.  
  
"Who was that?" Madison turned from locking the door to find Samantha standing behind her with an accusing look on her face.  
  
"Oh, hi Sam. Tia's mom just took her home," she answered cautiously. Sam scowled.  
  
"Well, could you tell her to call next time? I mean, some people are trying to sleep around here," she snapped snottily. Madison frowned.  
  
"You knew Mrs. Adams was coming, Sam. I told Mom and Erik in front of everybody at the dinner table," she pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Sam sighed in irritation, although she knew perfectly well that what Madison said was true. "Just don't do it again." Sam spun on her heel and sprinted lightly back up the stairs, and moments later Madison heard a door slam.  
  
Shaking her head, Madison followed more slowly, going to her room and shutting the door. She put on her pajamas, went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and tucked herself in, clapping the lights off and flipping her reading light on.  
  
Celeste, who was tucked in beside her as usual, shared the pillow as Madison read one of the manga volumes her father sent her from Japan. It was a good action story with plenty of extraordinary moves.  
  
Just before her eyes closed, she marked her page, closed the book and switched off the light. "Tomorrow--" she yawned, "tomorrow we're gonna practice at the Practice Center, Celeste... we'll be strong... you'll see..." Madison's voice trailed off as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
*END OF BATTLE 4*  
  
Okay, that's all for now folks! So get those reviews in and keep reading. Ja ne! 


	6. Battle Five: Training Day

Hey, what's up minna-san? I hope you're all doing great, because you reviewed! I don't have lots of time to ramble, so I'll get right on with my thank-yous:  
  
LITTLE RABBIT F/LRPLI: I'm so sorry I forgot to mention you in my last set of thank yous!!! Please accept my most sincere apologies. As to what Icchan means, keep reading, it'll come up in a later chapter. Thanks for the review!!!  
  
SUBSTANTIVO: Oi, sweetheart, you have me in a pickle!!! I read your story over on FP.com and I don't think I'll be able to finish it tonight!!! *wails* I'll have to wait until tomorrow... this sucks. So we don't like Sam? It figures; not everybody can be good, you know. There have to be evil ones too. I have read some of your updates... but I promise I'll read the rest just as soon as I'm done here, okay? I love you and thank you for the review!!!  
  
MUGEN: Oh, thank you so much!!! I'm glad you like Celeste and Destiny so much! And the possibility of my posting the actual drawings of them online is getting more and more favorable so watch out for that. And as for the action, that'll be in approximately two chapters, this one included. So that means that when you've finished this one, there'll be only one more until the action starts. Thanks for bearing with me... me slow...  
  
JASON Q: Oh, my gosh, I really appreciate the support! Makes me feel special, ya know? And don't worry the action is coming soon, real soon, like after the chapter after this one soon. So, please, please, PLEASE be patient! Arigato for the review!  
  
LI'AIN: Awwwww, since you said please, here it is! And if you really want to use this fic on your site, then e-mail me, and we'll talk, okay? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
JAMFASE: Thank you for reading! It's always my pleasure to provide quality entertainment. And I'm writing already! And I'd love to check out your Angelic Layer fic when I have time, cuz my mom limits me way too much.... and I have practically no life outside of FFN *j/k*. I don't wanna suffer, so read already! See I added a chapter! And there will be more. So please don't make poor Chrissie-chan suffer! *shivers*  
  
Okay that's all for thank yous! I mean to get them all written in on every chapter when I update and I will. I do not own Angelic Layer, Icchan, or Ogata, CLAMP does, but any and all O/C's belong to me. Shoplifters will be prosecuted! On to the next battle!  
  
*BATTLE 5*  
  
The next morning, Piffle Princess U.S.A. and its extensive Practice Center were open bright and early, to beat the morning rush. All of the clerks, cashiers, and salespeople were busy in both places. The manager, however, was busy attending to business of another sort.  
  
"So Piffle Princess U.S.A. is doing quite well?" Ryoko nodded.  
  
"You got that right, Chief Icchan. I never dreamed that Angelic Layer would be so popular among American kids. They're just as bad as Japanese kids are," she said, leaning back into her comfortable leather office chair. Her entire office was abstractly decorated, right down to the black lacquered telephone on her laminated black white and red desk.  
  
Geometric shapes in accented neutral tones graced the walls randomly and were even sprinkled on the carpet. Personally, Ryoko had wanted a change from the sickeningly sweet color scheme of the rest of the place. If she didn't have a change, she was sure she would barf at the startling array of pastel colors surrounding her daily in the store. But the pastel colors seemed to attract customers to Piffle Princess U.S.A., and customers were always a priority.  
  
"New toys will always intrigue children Ryoko," Icchan said with a smile from the screen of the videophone, rousing Ryoko from her musings. "Remember that. OGATA, WHERE ARE MY NOODLES?!" he barked suddenly.  
  
"Ano... you're still on poor Ogata's case, huh?" Ryoko chuckled at her supervisor's command.  
  
"Yes. But back to the point. That girl you were telling me about, Madison Williams? What have you observed so far?"  
  
"Just that she's not what she seems. But I have a hunch that she'll be coming in today. I have the entire staff on alert."  
  
"Good, just what I expect of you, Ryoko. That's just why I put you in charge of Piffle Princess U.S.A. You have never let me down. Don't disappoint me."  
  
Ryoko's eyebrow twitched violently at the sinister glint of Icchan's glasses. "Yes, sir, Chief Icchan. You have nothing to worry about," she swallowed.  
  
"Good. That's just what I like to hear," he said, just as Ogata came rushing in with a cup of instant ramen noodles.  
  
"Here, you are Chief Icchan. I hope you like them," he said timidly, handing the cup to Icchan. Icchan took a sniff under the lid and froze.  
  
"Ogata... WHERE IS THE HOT CHOCOLATE?! I TOLD YOU TO ADD CHOCOLATE POWDER TO THIS, DIDN'T I!?" he bellowed as Ogata cowered before him.  
  
"I'm sorry Chief Icchan! I'll get it right!" Ogata ran out the door wailing for hot chocolate powder.  
  
"Um, Chief, isn't chocolate in ramen kinda, oh, I don't know, gross?" Ryoko said, her face slightly green.  
  
"My dear Ryoko, my stomach does not discriminate," he informed her coolly. "Now I really must go. I expect a report on Miss Madison soon, got it?"  
  
"Got it." The screen went blank and Ryoko sighed in relief as the door to her office opened.  
  
"Ryoko, Madison is here. What should I do?" Shota said, poking his head in the door.  
  
"Nothing. I'll take care of it. Thanks Shota." She got up and walked out of the office, spotting Madison by the door, apparently putting away her cell phone. She looked up and saw Ryoko, waving as she headed over to her.  
  
"Hi, Ryoko!" she said, hugging the manager.  
  
"Good morning, you! What can we do for you today?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"I came to practice Angelic Layer today."  
  
"Oooh... so you made your Angel, nee?"  
  
"Hai. I mean, yes."  
  
"You speak Japanese?" Ryoko was surprised.  
  
"Yeah, my dad is Japanese." Sensing some reluctance, Ryoko turned her line of fire back to Madison's Angel.  
  
"Well, can I see your Angel?"  
  
"Sure!" Madison pulled her Angel out of her bag and handed her to Ryoko.  
  
"Ryoko, this is my Angel, Celeste," she introduced.  
  
"She's really cute!" Ryoko exclaimed, rubbing her cheek against the Angel's. Then she took a good look at her battle costume.  
  
"Her armor is pretty good too. I especially like the color. It makes her look like a mystic or something." It'll definitely be an advantage in the layer. It protects all of the key points of attack, she added silently to herself.  
  
"Thanks, I made it myself." Ryoko handed Celeste back to Madison then led the way over to the entrance of the Angelic Layer Practice Center.  
  
"This is the Practice Center. All you have to do now is go to the counter and ask for the amount of practice time you need. For today, get two hours," Ryoko instructed. Madison nodded and walked up to the counter where a lady dressed in a whimsical nurse-like outfit with wings stood behind a computer.  
  
"Welcome to the Angelic Layer Practice Center! What can I do for you?" she asked pleasantly.  
  
"I would like two hours of practice time, please," Madison replied.  
  
The woman took some information and handed Madison a key. "You'll be in Practice Room Sixteen. Good luck!"  
  
"Thank you!" said Madison as she turned to find her assigned Practice Room with Ryoko in tow.  
  
"I didn't know that you wanted to come with me to practice, Ryoko," she quipped.  
  
"Of course I do! What kind of coach would I be if I didn't?" Ryoko replied, tossing back her side swept shiny black ponytail.  
  
"Wait a sec... since when did you become my coach?" Madison asked confusedly.  
  
"Since now! Isn't that wonderful?" Ryoko was beaming.  
  
"I guess, but I--"  
  
"Don't be silly! You need someone to show you the ropes of Angelic Layer! And I'm just the person to do it!"  
  
They reached the practice room and Madison fitted the key into the lock, unlocking the door. Ryoko bounced in behind her as she stood and stared at the practice room. It was decorated in cotton-candy pink and lemon yellow with a round ceiling. A strange looking glass table and two dumpy white egg-shaped chairs with little yellow wings sat in the middle of the room. In a corner, a television and a stereo system sat waiting to be used by the room's occupants.  
  
"Wow, this is nice," Madison commented looking around. The color scheme was very relaxing; definitely not a distraction, which would make it easy to stay focused on practicing.  
  
"Okay, let's get started," Ryoko said briskly. She sat in one of the chairs and motioned for Madison to take a seat in the other. The girl did so, placing her bag beside her chair.  
  
"First thing you do is make sure that Celeste has on her Angel cord. You can't control her without it." Madison checked that Celeste's Angel Cord was firmly in place, then nodded, waiting for her next set of instructions.  
  
"Now you put your visor on." Picking up the strange headgear, Madison fitted it over her head, arranging her orange bangs around it.  
  
"I can't see anything. How does this all work?" asked Madison as she adjusted the cord running from the visor.  
  
Ryoko pursed her lips. "Basically," she said, " an Angel moves according to her Deus' will. In other words, your Angel reflects your heart. Whatever you're focused on, your Angel will act accordingly."  
  
"So I have to focus only on Celeste when we battle other Angels?" Ryoko grabbed the girl into a suffocating bear hug.  
  
"Oh, you catch on so fast! I can tell you'll be good at Angelic Layer!" she exclaimed. Then she whipped back into serious mode. "Now let's get started. Flip the switch on the right side of your visor."  
  
When she flipped the switch, the wings on Madison's visor opened and she was now able to see through the lens.  
  
"Awesome! I can see now," she said. Ryoko chuckled dryly.  
  
"If you couldn't, then there'd be a problem," she retorted. "Now place Celeste in the Layer."  
  
The minute Celeste was standing in the Layer, she opened her grey eyes, blinked twice, and winked slyly at her Deus.  
  
"Wow, it seems you're already ahead," Ryoko commented, impressed at this premature accomplishment.  
  
"How did I do that?" Madison exclaimed, fascinated as she gazed at a smiling Celeste.  
  
"I told you. You wanted Celeste to wink at you, so she did. The visor and the cord communicate a Deus' will to her Angel."  
  
"So in order to move around, I just have to will her to move the way I want?"  
  
"Wow, you're good." Ryoko's face was a mirror of over exaggerated admiration, however honest she was being. "So what're you waiting for? Get to it! You've got a lot of catching up to do as it is, kiddo."  
  
Madison opened her mouth to ask what Ryoko meant by that, but the coach cut her pupil off.  
  
"Practice now, questions later," Ryoko instructed sternly. And so, with Ryoko's encouragement, Madison began her training as an Angelic Layer Deus.  
  
* END OF BATTLE 5 *  
  
Now that Madison's begun, how far will she go? And will a new acquaintance help? Well, you'll just have to see next battle! Ja ne! 


	7. Battle Six: ACTION!

Hola, minna-san! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in quite awhile. And here I thought that I had finally broken that habit... oh well. Here's the next chapter! There's a surprise in it as well as a new character so read on, but oh! Thank you's first, so here goes:  
  
JASON Q: What??? I'm sorry sweetie, but as much as I'm sure I'd like to believe it, I don't speak a lot of Japanese! *wails* I can sing it though, so maybe that counts for something...? And don't we all feel sorry for Ogata? *cackles evilly* Thanks for the review!  
  
LITTLE RABBIT F/LRPLI: That's in part two... so keep reading until it comes out! Arigato!  
  
JAMFASE: You said please, so here you go! Thanks!  
  
MUGEN: Hi you! *huggles* I will put up the pictures on a site sometime in the future, but I won't say when, because I'm such a flake. *hangs head* And I'm glad you liked your picture of Sakuraryu! I'll be sending the next one as soon as I can get it scanned. And update! Both stories or else! *growls*  
  
ANA DIAZ: Thank you dearest! Don't worry, you and Seiya kick some serious butt... don't remind me... lots of battles coming up... but I promise, you'll look good no matter what!  
  
THE INSANE OTAKU AKA CATERFREE: Oh yay, a new reader!! I'm so happy! Do you mind if I hug you? *huggles* You so rock, just like all of my readers out there! I am so glad you love my story! I hope you keep reading. And wait no more; here is the next chapter, so please, get to reading! Thanks for the review!  
  
Okay that's all for now. I don't own Angelic Layer or any of it's affiliated characters; CLAMP does. All O/C's belong to me; don't use them, especially since they're based on real people that I know. So on to battle six: lights, camera, and ACTION!  
  
*BATTLE 6*  
  
Over the next month, Madison built up her skills as a Deus. From the moment she could fully operate Celeste, she took every opportunity she could to strengthen her skills.  
  
During her first practice session, she discovered that she had made Celeste's body especially flexible. It was a discovery that she would need in the long run of contests and challenges ahead of her.  
  
On a sunny fall day, Madison was on her way to run errands downtown for her mother. She had chosen to wear a white sleeveless top underneath a pair of navy-blue and white striped overalls and blue Converse All- Stars, all more or less matching her pixie blue bangs. Her shiny ponytail swished across her shoulders and the straps of her favorite corduroy bag were buckled across her chest.  
  
During the walk, a huge banner on the common of an open-air market announcing a walk-in Angelic Layer contest caught her eye. She had Celeste in the chest pocket of her bag and impulsively decided to try her hand at a public match.  
  
She had practiced with Tia and Destiny a few times, but she was eager to test her skill against another opponent, preferably an experienced one. She took Celeste out of the pocket of her bag, sat her on her left arm and walked over to the entrance of the store over which the banner was perched.  
  
"Excuse me, where do I sign up for the contest?" she asked a woman in a casual business suit. The woman peered at Madison for a second then nodded.  
  
"Right here!" she said brightly. She looked at Celeste and confirmed her authenticity.  
  
"Wait a second dear; you'll be announced in a moment," the woman said. She motioned for Madison to follow her to a table where a Layer was ready and waiting. An older girl wearing a striped minidress sat on one side of the table, her angel perched on her arm wearing a peacock inspired battle costume in emerald green and sapphire blue and an interesting array of feathers. The woman picked up a megaphone and began talking.  
  
"Okay folks! We have a challenger! What's your name, young lady?" The woman boomed into the megaphone.  
  
"Um, I'm Madison Williams," Madison said, a bit shakily.  
  
"And what's your Angel's name?"  
  
"This is Celeste."  
  
"Have a seat sweetie," the woman whispered in a stage whisper. Then she put the megaphone back to her lips.  
  
The woman whipped back around to face the audience. "All right everybody, time for some action in the Layer! Marguerite vs. Celeste! Deuses ready..." Both girls put on their visors and switched them on.  
  
"Angels to the Layer..."  
  
"Marguerite, let the grace of the peacock be your wings!" said the girl. Marguerite leaped into the Layer, gracefully landing on her feet.  
  
"Celeste, let the power of the moon guide you to victory in the layer!" Madison said. 'Pretty good improvising for a moment's notice,' she thought smugly. Celeste stood up and back-flipped into the layer from Madison's arm, landing lightly on her feet.  
  
"ANGELIC FIGHT!!!" Marguerite didn't waste a second in attacking. She immediately rushed Celeste, catching her completely off guard. Marguerite slammed into her and Celeste barely managed to stay in the layer by shifting her weight at the last second. Madison was shaken; her angel had taken a hit and almost had a Layer out!  
  
'So this is what it's like to battle an experienced deus. But that was too close! I have to focus on Celeste or I'll lose!' Madison thought, clenching her fists then taking a deep breath to calm herself and refocus. Marguerite charged again, a blue-green streak with her arm cocked back for a punch. Celeste dodged and scored a kick to Marguerite's chin. The peacock angel quickly recovered and the two angels went at it, blow for blow.  
  
The battle had gotten to a stalemate, and Madison knew she had to do something. 'I can tell by the way she hits that Marguerite is probably a power type. Celeste should be faster, so I can use that to my advantage.' But how? Then an idea came to her.  
  
Celeste blocked a punch and darted around Marguerite, dashing towards the other edge of the layer. The other angel followed suit. Celeste stopped near the edge of the Layer and stood her ground. Madison crossed her fingers anxiously. She knew that if her plan didn't work, Celeste would be out. 'But I can't think of that now. I have to believe in Celeste.' Madison set her face and prepared to put her plan in action.  
  
Marguerite charged at full power at Celeste, her fist pulled back for a hit to finish the battle. Celeste took on defense and was able to catch Marguerite's fist before she connected. Surprised into trying for another punch with her other fist, Marguerite was powerless as Celeste caught it and threw herself on her back, flinging Marguerite over her head and out of the Layer, straight into her Deus' lap.  
  
"It's over! Celeste takes the win! Congratulations, Madison! How do you feel?" the woman exclaimed as Madison retrieved her angel.  
  
Turning to the woman with Celeste in hand, Madison was shocked to find that she couldn't find anything to say. All she could think about was the rush she'd gotten while battling Marguerite and her deus. It was totally exhilarating; if she hadn't been hooked on Angelic Layer before this, she certainly was now.  
  
"Awesome!" she exclaimed suddenly.  
  
The woman laughed. "And there you have it. Excellent match girls!"  
  
The crowd applauded. Madison turned to see her former opponent getting ready to leave.  
  
"Hey wait up!" she exclaimed. The girl turned and smiled as Madison ran up to her.  
  
"I'm sorry you lost. Is Marguerite okay?" she asked. Looking from the angel on her arm to the gray-eyed girl in front of her, the girl nodded.  
  
"It's nothing I can't fix. Congratulations on winning." They shook hands, but Madison still looked a bit sad.  
  
"Hey. Don't feel bad. I don't. Everybody loses sometimes." Madison looked at the girl questioningly.  
  
"Oh yeah," the girl said correctly reading Madison's look, "I've lost some battles, but I've won a lot more. To me, what really matters isn't whether you win or lose, it's what you learn in battle that counts."  
  
Wise words. Something for me to remember, Madison thought. Then she remembered her manners.  
  
"I didn't ask before; what's your name?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Maria, and it was a pleasure to battle with you. Maybe we'll battle again sometime."  
  
"Yeah. And oh, I love Marguerite's battle costume. Bye Maria, and good luck with Angelic Layer."  
  
"Same to you Madison. Later!"  
  
Maria skipped off and disappeared into the crowd. It was then that Madison suddenly remembered the reason why she was out this morning: she had errands to run!  
  
"I can't believe I almost totally forgot! I'd better hurry!" she exclaimed, quickly placing Celeste back in her pocket, and scrambling to get back on schedule.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
While Madison went on her merry way with her victory foremost in mind, another girl took Angelic Layer a different way: as a means to escape.  
  
Living in a Victorian district in downtown San Francisco wasn't half bad, but try it with a grandmother who was as old-fashioned and strict as the district's founders, and it could get a lot worse. However, Nicole St. James had learned long ago to deal with her situation.  
  
It was a known fact that Elizabeth St. James and her daughter lived under Amanda Perris's thumb. Elizabeth was a somewhat frail creature, delicate in constitution, but strong in mind. She was lovely to look at, with a porcelain complexion and long dark waves of hair framing a sweet face. A truly gentle soul, Elizabeth was not a match for her mother in body, but had no trouble outwitting the elder woman in other matters.  
  
Nicole was a completely different creature. She bore a strong resemblance to her late father, having inherited his sooty black hair and smoldering dark eyes. Her skin was an olive hue despite the fact that she kept indoors most of the time. She was stubborn, clever, and very intelligent.  
  
Not being a submissive child, Nicole's grandmother found it hard to deal with her. Nicole could be a model girl when the occasion called, but she had a knack for doing things she knew her grandmother wouldn't like, such as cutting off her waist length hair into a short bob and styling her hair so that her dyed red bangs fell across one eye. The style wasn't deemed as a suitable hairstyle for a young lady.  
  
'Now that I think about it again, there aren't many things Grandmother would think suitable for a 'young lady' ', Nicole thought scornfully as she flipped through the channels on television. The room where she lounged was dubbed the drawing room. It had tasteful mahogany furniture upholstered in a beautiful bottle green brocade with pink and yellow roses, impeccably arranged on a large plush carpet that covered nearly all of the hardwood floor.  
  
Arranging herself across a divan after her mother and grandmother had left to go shopping earlier, Nicole hadn't budged from her spot, not even after she had finished reading her latest book. Instead she opted to allow herself the privilege of watching television.  
  
An Angelic Layer commercial came on, advertising the latest trend to hit America. Nicole's eyes were immediately glued to the screen.  
  
An Angel Egg became visible as a light slowly faded in, and a mysterious voice said, "This is an Egg, an Egg filled with a dream. Within it lies the key to the realm of the Angels and... ANGELIC LAYER!!" The voice changed to one of an energetic game show host as the Angelic Layer logo flashed across the screen, giving way to the image of an Angel wrapped in her cocoon like wings. She wore a white outfit accented here and there in bright colors; the promo Angel in the American launch of the game.  
  
Scenes from various battles, mostly in the Japanese tournaments, showed a bewildering array of amazing Angels in battle, totally drawing the viewer into its mesmerizing appearance.  
  
"Get the game everyone's talking about! It's ANGELIC LAYER, now at a store near you!!!"  
  
"Ahem," a chilly voice said behind Nicole's chair. She started and stood up to face her grandmother.  
  
"Hello, Grandmother," Nicole said civilly, curtsying slightly.  
  
"Don't you have something else better to do than waste your time on television?" the elder woman continued, regarding the girl from down her nose.  
  
"No." At the pert comment, Grandmother frowned.  
  
"Then I want you to practice your piano. You've been neglecting it," she said, briskly switching off the television set and shutting the doors of its cabinet.  
  
Nicole was about to protest, when she caught sight of her mother shaking her head behind Grandmother, so instead, she said demurely, "Yes, Grandmother" and marched out of the room without another word. She went straight to the conservatory and practiced for an hour then retired to her room for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
It wasn't so bad to spend an afternoon in one's room; especially if it had everything you liked, she reflected as she went to work on her Angels. Being a fan of computers, mechanics, and Angelic Layer, Nicole had built up a reputation amongst her guardians' circles for being an exceptional Angel maker. Angels made great gifts for both girls and boys. Having made over two dozen Angels for select customers, each with a specialty, she was considered an expert.  
  
Personally, Nicole didn't see how anybody would want another person to create an Angel for them, but since it was the only way her grandmother would let her keep playing Angelic Layer, then she had no choice but to keep building them.  
  
Her first Angel was her special one, an Angel named Raven. With her blood red hair and eyes of shifting sea colors, Nicole had built her for maximum speed and dressed her in a distinct outfit of black, red, and gold. In place of an Angel Cord, Raven had a black and gold chain fastened around her head with a blue-jeweled pendant resting on her forehead.  
  
Nicole had her own Layer at home, and practiced whenever she got the chance. Still, although she would never admit it, she loved to compete in public competitions. She had the element of surprise in her technique, which never failed to win almost every match, except for one.  
  
'But it's the Nationals that really count, Nicole thought as she worked on the wiring for a power-type Angel. Then I can show everyone that I'm always in control. And maybe Grandmother can finally understand that Angelic Layer isn't just a game to me; it's my heart.'  
  
*END OF BATTLE 6*  
  
What role will Nicole play in the Nationals? And is this the beginning of a successful career for Madison? Find out in the next chapter! Ja ne minna- san! 


	8. Battle Seven: Angel Invites Are Out!

Konnichiwa minna-san! It's me again and I have a new chapter for you all. Hopefully it's a little bit longer than usual. If not, sorry. In fact I'm sorry I took so long to update, but lots of you stuck with it!! Thank you so much. I'll do my thank yous, which are quite a bit this time, then the disclaimer, then on with the story!  
  
SUBSTANTIVO: Ano, didn't you see Aubrey's angel when she had her birthday party? Of course Aubrey is Nicole. And Amanda comes in later in the story with her angel, Kaguya. Oops, I think I might have spoiled part of the story... just read, girl, read! Btw, I still love you, ya uber-ditz!!!  
  
LI'AIN: Thank you and you got it! Just go right ahead and read!  
  
MUGEN: I'm so glad the action worked. Thank you! That's a true compliment coming from someone who writes battles as well as you do. I'm continuing and I WILL get you that second pic of Sakuraryu... me so sorry.... *wails*  
  
LITTLE RABBIT F/LRPLI: I wonder too... your guess is as good as mine. I'm still writing it. Each chapter is the product of one day's work. I don't write ahead. So yeah, we will have to wait and see!  
  
JASON Q: Thanks for clearing that up! I'm a bit slow so I didn't get that until now... *sweatdrops* Thank you very much; I try. And the St.James just popped into my head because Nicole is based on one of my best friends and if you saw her, you'd think she was a St.James too. And I do enjoy watching Gilmore Girls when I can... but, who's Sookie again? (It's been awhile, can you tell?)  
  
JAMFASE: *choke* I'm writing! *gasp* I've updated! *sputter* Please let go soon... I'm turning blue... *gags* If you don't stop strangling me, then how can I write? *breathes in deeply as Jamfase lets go momentarily to read this chapter... hopefully*  
  
MIDNIGHT FAIRY: Well, duh. It wouldn't be the same without you! And thank you Yami-sama! You're so sweet it's almost hard to believe you're such a demon... *wails* SPARE ME! I DON'T WANNA BLEED!!! I updated so you can't hurt me! Right? Right?  
  
LUINTHORON/ MAREK/ AOIROWASHI: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far! And Icchan is one BIG cliche. You rock; I love new reviewers!! *hugs one, hugs all* Stay with me now!  
  
ILYENA: I love it too! Sadly though, I haven't seen ANY of the episodes. You keep reviewing and let me know if you decide to get pink hair!  
  
SPOOTASIA TOMOE: Thank you so much! And wait no more; here it is!  
  
SANA JISUSHI: Thanks! Here's more!  
  
THE INSANE OTAKU AKA CATERFREE: Well you thought right, as you'll see if you read the next chapter, which is right below. And I'm so glad my battle didn't suck. I was afraid it did. I'll drop by and read some of your stuff. I love humor!!  
  
WANDERING KITSUNE: The idea was one I decided to write about on a whim because I kept thinking about how I would like to be in Angelic Layer. And since I've drawn and designed close to ten Angels for my friends, I decided to put them all in the story as deuces. My characters are based on my friends and their personality traits have been a bit (or a lot) exagerrated. Can you tell which one is me? *laughs*  
  
PRINCESS AYEKA-ANGEL: Go for it! And thanks!  
  
*looks exhausted* That's a lot of reviewers... maybe I ought to update more often... *blinks* I want to give hugs to all of my new reviewers. *huggles Midnight Fairy, Luinthoron/Marek/Aoirowashi, Ilyena, Spootasia Tomoe, Sana Jisushi, Wandering Kitsune, and Princess Ayeka-Angel really extra tight* You all really, really rock, just like ALL of my reviewers, but you already know that I'm sure!  
  
Okay, that's all of the thank yous for now. And now for the DISCLAIMER: I don't own the concept of Angelic Layer, Icchan, or Ogata; I do own all of the OCs in this story, so hands off!!! Okay on to the process of the Nationals!! Enjoy!!!  
  
*BATTLE 7*  
  
In time, the Angelic Layer National American Tournament became public knowledge and a major object of public concern. Everyone who didn't play Angelic Layer was either placing or taking bets on who was likely to enter and even win the tournament. As the Nationals drew closer, every Deus who had his or her eyes set on competing worked their hardest, but none harder than Madison.  
  
To gain access to an invitation to the Nationals, you had to be an elite Deus. This meant that you constantly had to battle other Angels and Deuces in various public matches, minor tournaments, and challenges to gain ranking in the competition. Rumor was that only the top 20 Deuces in the country and their Angels would be invited to participate. Who ranked where wasn't known anywhere, public or private. That information was confidential only to the top Piffle Princess U.S.A. employees, mainly Ryoko Matsuda, who was coordinating the tournament, in addition to managing the principal business affairs of Piffle Princess U.S.A.  
  
The ranking system was stored in the main computer of Piffle Princess, behind a nearly impossible series of firewalls, codes, and passwords. The file contained information on each registered Deus with an Angel Card: name, age, address, Angel Information, and a complete record of every battle, with a picture of each Deus & Angel team.  
  
The Nationals were scheduled to take place in the summer months, as not to interfere with anyone's school schedule. The 20 selected finalists were notified by mail. Every hopeful Deus crossed their fingers in hope and anticipation that they would receive one of the coveted Angel Invite before the deadline.  
  
Madison rushed home everyday from soccer practice to see if she had gotten one. She wasn't sure of her standing in the Deus ranks, but she was sure that she had a good chance at receiving an Angel Invite. Tia was keeping her fingers crossed as well, and likewise hurried from her ballet lessons everyday to check the mail.  
  
To get home, Madison had to take a cable car through the Victorian district. One day she saw a messenger from Piffle Princess U.S.A. climb the steps to one elegant house in particular. Lucky kid, Madison thought. They get an Angel Invite. Maybe I'll get one soon.  
  
The cable car passed by, and the Piffle Princess messenger rung the doorbell of the house. A maid answered and accepted the Invite. She headed to the conservatory, where the piano was being played diligently and skillfully.  
  
"Miss Nicole, I have a letter for you," the maid upon entering. The black haired girl abruptly ceased her playing and looked up at the intruder.  
  
"Well, what is it?" she asked impatiently, tucking a strand of red hair behind one ear. The maid brought the letter over to her young mistress and handed it to her. Without being told, she curtsied slightly and left the room.  
  
Using a fingernail to slit the envelope with its gold plated Piffle Princess logo she extracted her Angel Invite, read it briefly and set it on the music rack. She closed her practice book and launched into Beethoven's Fur Elise, her first and favorite concert piece. Nicole was pleased; she had expected as much. Now she would show Grandmother just how much Angelic Layer meant to her.  
  
Just as she finished, the maid came back in to announce that tea was served in the drawing room. As much as Nicole hated the stuffy ritual of having afternoon tea, she knew she had to go through the motions everyday for her mother's sake. Like her father before her, she regarded her mother as a true angel.  
  
Nicole pocketed the Angel Invite and went to the drawing room. Before entering, she straightened the skirt of her short gray dress and walked in, her dark red mary-jane shoes clicking on the floor before she stepped onto the carpet. She curtsied to her grandmother, hugged her mother, and sat down.  
  
They had guests, she noticed. A friend of hers from school, Ana Diaz, sat with her mother on one of the couches.  
  
Ana was pretty girl with long dark hair she usually wore in a ponytail. She had a sweet face with big, dark eyes fringed in long dark lashes. Like Nicole, Ana was also an Angelic Layer Deus. Her Angel was a power-type named Seiya.  
  
Seiya wore a short violet and orchid Chinese-style dress with long cream-colored bell sleeves and a yin-yang symbol on the front and slippers to match. Her Deus styled Seiya's raven black hair in an elegant high bun, with chopsticks stuck through it and her Angel Cord was attached to one of the chopsticks.  
  
The girls shook hands as their guardians bid them to and then were allowed to sit together at one end of the room while the ladies conversed at the other.  
  
"So, I haven't seen you for awhile. What have you been up to Nicole?" Ana asked. Nicole shrugged.  
  
"Just working on my Angels."  
  
"You know about the Nationals."  
  
"Of course." Nicole drew her Angel Invite from her pocket at the same moment Ana did. They smiled.  
  
"So this means I'll see you in the Layer for real this time," Ana commented.  
  
"I won't go easy on you, you know," Nicole smirked.  
  
"You never do." The girls were then called to tea and the conversation ceased. But each knew that the Nationals were going to be a very interesting affair.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
"Mail's here!" Heather called as Madison came in through the kitchen door. She made a beeline and nearly knocked over her stepsister.  
  
"Watch it, squirt!"Heather scolded, but with laughing eyes. As her stepsisters went, Heather was much nicer to Madison than Sam was. She was snobby only in association with her twin. Otherwise, she was a kind, sensible soul.  
  
"Sorry. I'm just waiting for something really important," Madison said, shaking her lime-green bangs out of her eyes.  
  
"Something like a certain exclusive invitation to the Angelic Layer National American Tournament?" Heather teased as she riffled through the day's mail. She came up with an envelope embossed with a gold plated Piffle Princess logo.  
  
"Here you go," she said handing the envelope to her younger sister. Madison squealed and threw her arms around Heather.  
  
"I got one! Oh yeah! I'm so happy!" she exclaimed, dashing upstairs to her room to read the Invite. It listed the day the Tournament was to begin, which was in two weeks, as well as the time and place.  
  
"I'm really going to be in the Nationals!" Madison exclaimed in a sing-song voice, picking up Celeste and dancing her around the room, until her phone rang. She snatched it up in a second and was delighted to hear Tia's voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Guess what--" Madison began.  
  
"I got one! I got an Angel Invite!" Tia finished, cutting her friend off. The girls squealed simultaneously. They gushed about the Nationals for another ten minutes, then Madison had to hang up. Sam needed to make a call and demanded that she get off. Madison complied, knowing better than to cross Sam when she thought she was right, which was all the time.  
  
"Celeste," Madison said, flopping across her bed with her Angel in front of her, "You and I are going to be awesome in the Nationals. I promise I'll do my best for you. I won't lose because I didn't try. You and I are a team. All the other Deuces better watch out, because I'm ready to go and I won't let anybody stand in my way!"  
  
* END BATTLE 7*  
  
So now that Madison, Tia, and Nicole, as well as our new friend Ana, have secured their places in the Nationals, how will they fare? The battles will be fierce and they begin next chapter with the Nationals! So read, review, and keep watching for updates. Ja ne minna-san! 


	9. Battle Eight: Elimination Round Part 1

Okay everybody, first off I want to say I'm SO SORRY!!! I haven't updated for nearly two months! But my computer's been having issues, so it's been tough trying to finish this chapter. And just so nobody is too mad at me, I've made this chapter a bit longer than usual. Oh and before I forget, thank you all so much for your patience! Anyway, my time is limited, so on with the thank yous:  
  
LI'AIN: Nicole is a great character and quite unmanageable! I have a hard time writing her parts because of that! And the tournament begins this chapter, so go ahead and read!  
  
JASON Q: Thank you and thanks for telling me who Sookie is. hope I'll remember that. *sweatdrops*  
  
SANA JISUSHI: Thank you so much! I haven't seen the entire Digimon Tamers series, only the first three episodes, but wasn't Matsuda Takato's last name?  
  
LUINTHORON (MAREK): It was? I can't wait either! This is an impulsive work of fan fiction: I have no plans, just ideas and outlines!  
  
MUGEN: It's okay, I haven't updated, so no sweat. Thank you! And the tournament begins here!  
  
WANDERING KITSUNE: You're right! Madison's character is molded after me. And here's more!  
  
MIDNIGHT FAIRY: HA! I'm still here! And just so you can shut up, here's a longer chapter. So you better review or else I'll sick Jaelyn on you! *cackles maniacally*  
  
JAMFASE: All right, all right! Can I have some air while you read? Here's more! And as soon as I can, I will finish reading your story and leave some nice, longish reviews okay? *throws water on the fainted Jamfase* Ano, are you okay now? I've updated!  
  
THE INSANE OTAKU AKA CATERFREE: Yay! You were right! About what escapes me, but I'm happy for ya anyhow! The tournament initially begins here, but it won't officially start for another chapter or so. I hope you like the way I've laid it out; it's a bit different from standard Angelic Layer Tournaments as we know them. And thank you, I will go the Chan because he's the man, and Jet Lee will let them all see. um, so yeah. *sweatdrops* Read!  
  
SPOOTASIA TOMOE: Thank you! Me neither. It's been uphill work for me, I mean Ryoko to plan this tournament. *winks* I hope they do too! Keep your fingers crossed!  
  
DR. THINKER: Thank you! =^_^=  
  
ANA DIAZ: You're back! *huggles*And to think that I thought you'd forgotten about me! *pouts* I can't wait either, so guess what? You don't have to! The Nationals begin right here!  
  
MILLENIUM MUTANT: Awww. thank you! *huggles* That's so nice of you to say! Let me know when you get your fic up ok? Then I can go read it! *claps giddily* And I love my Angels so I try to do them justice. Wait no more, here it is!  
  
JASON Q: Okay, here it is!  
  
Okay I think that's all the thank yous for now. And I want to give a big thank you to all of my new reviewers *huggles all newcomers extra tight* So now since I don't have a lot of time, I don't own the concept of Angelic Layer, Icchan or Ogata, but Madison, Tia, Celeste, Ryoko, Shota, Sam, Heather and any other OC's belong to me, okay? So please don't use them! On to Battle 8!  
  
*CHAPTER 8*  
  
In the next two weeks, school was let out for the summer, and naturally all talk turned right to the Nationals. The identities of the chosen deuces were know all over and already bets were being placed on the winner of the entire tournament. Nicole St. James was a popular favorite to win among some of the others.  
  
Madison and Tia were aware of the speculation about the participants in the Nationals, but neither was too worried. Instead, they practiced everyday, sometimes together, sometimes alone, but always supporting each other.  
  
The day before the Nationals started found the girls at the beach. The afternoon sun had been too tempting to resist, so Tia had suggested that they rollerblade down the boardwalk. Madison agreed happily and now they sat on the edge of the walk, musing about the Nationals.  
  
"It seems as if the Nationals came so quickly," Tia said, twirling a dark curl around one index finger.  
  
"Tell me about it," Madison agreed. "To me it's like only yesterday that we got our Angel Invites."  
  
Closing her eyes against the soft sea breeze, Tia sighed.  
  
"Do you think we're ready?" she asked.  
  
Madison's gray eyes flew open. "Of course we are, silly!" she replied, poking her best friend in the side with her elbow a little too roughly. With a muffled shriek, Tia fell over sideways.  
  
"Oops, sorry! Are you okay?" Madison took her friend by the arm and hoisted her up. Then she knotted her hands in her lap, her legs stuck straight out.  
  
"Yeah. But then again, I'm used to it by now," Tia said, rubbing her arm lightly. They smiled and were silent until Madison spoke.  
  
"Tia, we've practiced a lot. You know that." Madison stopped and peered at her friend through black bangs. "The only thing we need to do now is believe. In our Angels and ourselves. We have to believe that Celeste and Destiny will see us through this tournament."  
  
"I guess you're right. But what about the other Deuces? What if..."  
  
"It doesn't matter. If you truly believe, you and your Angel can do anything."  
  
Tia smiled. "Anything?" she asked.  
  
"Anything." Madison smiled and stood up. "Besides," she said with a twinkle in her eye, "I've watched so many gymnastics tournaments and Jackie Chan movies that I can't lose!"  
  
She pumped a fist in the air, lost her balance, and fell on her butt. Tia laughed as she got up to help her friend.  
  
"How can you expect to win if you can't keep your balance, Twinkle Toes?" she teased.  
  
Madison grinned sheepishly. "Nobody's perfect," she retorted. "I know, let's go get ice cream, okay?" Black hair flying behind her, Madison took off down the boardwalk.  
  
For a moment, Tia stood still. I wish I were as confident as you, Madison, she thought. Then she shook off her sober expression, and took off to catch up with her overzealous friend.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
"This whole Tournament is going to be quite a task," Shota said to Ryoko as they checked out last minute details before the Nationals began the next day.  
  
"I know that, but the most difficult part of the process is finished. We have the top 20 deuces in the entire country. If you recall, it wasn't an easy process," Ryoko said, her shoulders heaving as she sighed. Then she perked right back up.  
  
"But now the fun begins," she said mischievously, grinning a slightly sinister grin that would have creeped almost anyone else out, but not Shota. He was somewhat used to her theatrics and merely smiled at them.  
  
For as long as he'd known Ryoko, Shota had seen many sides of her and no matter how strange her newest quirk was, he was forever loyal to her, according to their long-standing agreement. Truth was, Shota was very fond of Ryoko, quirky as she was. He knew that she wasn't really as addlepated as she made herself out to be. A brilliant marketing genius with quite a few very favorable recommendations under her belt at the young age of twenty-four, Ryoko was definitely someone to be reckoned with.  
  
It was she who suggested the import of Angelic Layer to America and had spearheaded the entire process, from start to initial finish, tirelessly working around the clock to do so. The American launch of Angelic Layer was headed by Ryoko, who had only to answer to the creator of the game, known to all as Chief Icchan. Otherwise, she had leave to do exactly as she wished.  
  
For a moment, Ryoko was totally silent for once. Then she burst out.  
  
"I'm so excited! I almost can't wait to see how our little American Deuces fare in the tournament," she said clapping her hands giddily.  
  
"The whole system is a bit different than the Tournament proceedings in Japan," Shota said without looking up from the papers he was sifting through.  
  
"I know. From what I gather, these deuces are used to the way things work in the Japanese tournaments."  
  
"But it won't be exactly the same, right?"  
  
"Nope. For one thing, we'll be using the regular Angel Layers in the preliminaries. They won't know that we're using the 'special' Layers in the Finals Blocks until they're actually going to fight."  
  
"Well then, is Chief Icchan going to show up for the preliminaries?"  
  
Ryoko shook her head. "Nope. He's going to be at the actual Finals Blocks. And by then all of the remaining Deuces will be the ones truly worthy of really battling, heart and soul."  
  
Shota chuckled. "You're not going to let them relax, are you Ryoko?" he asked good-naturedly.  
  
Shaking her head vigorously, Ryoko answered, "No way! They've got to work. Angelic Layer isn't just a game; it's believing in yourself to go as far as you want to."  
  
Instead of doing something offbeat, Ryoko merely sighed again and shut off her computer. Shota was surprised to see that her last comment had been a serious one, but then again, you just never could tell with Ryoko.  
  
"Do me a favor, Shota. Please close up after you've finished filing, okay?" she said, turning back to look at her assistant, her ponytail swishing over her shoulders saucily. Then she was gone.  
  
Shota smiled to himself and continued his work.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
The first morning of the Nationals, Madison was actually up early for once. After brushing her teeth, she stood in front of her closet in her baggy blue celestial patterned pajama pants and a white t-shirt, deciding what to wear.  
  
Finally she decided on baggy white 3/4 length cargo pants and layered a tie-dyed blue and purple spaghetti strap tank top over a turquoise blue one. She got dressed and slipped her feet into a pair of blue and purple beaded flip-flops and dashed downstairs... only to knock into Sam.  
  
"Watch it, shrimp!" she snapped in a nasty voice. Madison opened her mouth to tell her older stepsibling a thing or two, but her mother intervened quickly.  
  
"That's enough Samantha," said Reese Williams, " I don't want to hear you speaking to your sister like that."  
  
Sam snarled, "She's not my real sister."  
  
Madison and Heather, who had just entered the kitchen by way of the back stairs, held their breath unconsciously. Both knew from experience never, ever to cross their mother at any cost. Reese was a kind and gentle woman, but she had a bit of a temper and wouldn't hesitate to deliver justice wherever and whenever she felt it was due  
  
Reese's head snapped up and she stared hard at her stepdaughter. "Young lady, do you want to discuss this any further?" she asked Sam in a calm, venomous tone that spelled trouble for anyone on the receiving end of it.  
  
Sam narrowed her eyes and locked stares with her stepmother for a moment. Then she looked away, tossing her long, shiny hair over her shoulder in an annoyed gesture.  
  
"No," she replied shortly.  
  
"Good." Reese turned back to her laptop and continued her work as Sam flounced huffily upstairs.  
  
"What a pain," Madison muttered. She reached into the warming drawer below the oven and pulled out a plate of thick, steaming, golden Belgian waffles. Forking two onto her plate, Madison took a seat at the kitchen table, which was more like a booth in a restaurant, where bottles of milk, orange juice, and maple syrup were set up.  
  
Heather soon followed suit and sat opposite Madison. "Don't be so hard on her, Madison," she said as she took a bite of waffle drenched in syrup.  
  
"Who? Sam?" Madison raised an eyebrow and a stormy expression darkened her grey eyes.  
  
"Yes, Sam. She's having a hard time."  
  
"You mean she's giving the rest of us a hard time," Madison retorted, spearing the last piece of her first waffle with her fork, shoving it into her mouth and starting in on the second one as she chewed viciously, wishing it was Sam she was tearing to bits instead of the poor innocent waffle.  
  
"True," Heather said. The sisters ate in silence for a few minutes. Then Heather finished her one particularly thick waffle and stood up from the table.  
  
"Never mind," she said, smiling at Madison. "Don't worry about Sam. You've got enough to think about what with the Nationals."  
  
Dropping her fork, Madison's eyes grew huge as she choked on her food and immediately began coughing. "AHHHHH!!! What time is it?! Why didn't you guys tell me?! I'll be late!" she ranted, miraculously recovered from her coughing fit in a few moments, as she hastily swallowed what was left of her waffle and dashed to the sink.  
  
"It's nearly 9:30," Reese said calmly, eyeing her daughter over the screen of her laptop.  
  
"9:30?! THE NATIONALS START AT 10:15! THAT'S IT! I AM LATE!!!" Madison wailed.  
  
"Calm down, squirt," Heather laughed. "You go ahead and I'll fix the dishes, ok?"  
  
"Oh thank you so much! You rock!" Madison hugged Heather from behind and rushed upstairs. She grabbed a turquoise blue zip-up hoodie, pounced on her small lavender messenger bag and put it over her shoulder, picked up Celeste and ran back downstairs and out the door.  
  
"Bye everybody! I'll be back. um whenever!" she shouted.  
  
"Just call before you come back! And good luck Madison!" Reese called.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Madison barely made it to Piffle Princess by 10:00. Tia was waiting for her with Destiny perched on her arm. Dressed in a blue flowered minidress with a white orchid in her loose curly hair, she looked pretty as usual and ready for anything the day or the tournament threw at her.  
  
"Took you long enough," Tia admonished giving her best friend a hug.  
  
"Sorry. I forgot about the time," Madison placed Celeste on her shoulder and took Tia's arm.  
  
Tia giggled. "I take it that you're ready to go then?" she said as the girls headed off to the Piffle Princess U.S.A. entrance.  
  
"You bet! Let's show everyone how we do Angelic Layer!" The girls entered the lobby, which teemed with eighteen other deuces, almost all of whom were talking a mile a minute, each with a unique Angel perched on either a shoulder or an arm.  
  
"Wow this place is like a madhouse," Tia said as she and Madison navigated their way to the sign in counter. Madison nodded, carefully making sure that the crowd did not knock Celeste off of her shoulder.  
  
"Hello ladies, and welcome to the Preliminaries for the Angelic Layer National American Tournament," a lady clerk in a variation of the usual nurse costume of Piffle Princess employees said pleasantly.  
  
"I'll need to see your Angel Invites please," the lady continued. Tia and Madison pulled out their Invites and showed them to the clerk. She typed some information into her computer and turned back to the girls.  
  
"Tia Adams and Madison Williams, right?" The girls nodded.  
  
"Yup, that's us!" Madison chirped. The clerk smiled.  
  
"Okay and your Angels are Destiny and Celeste? I'll need to see them and check the authenticity." The Angels were handed over and scanned through the tiny barcode located on the back of each Angel's neck.  
  
"That's it! You girls are all set," the clerk said carefully handing the Angels back to their respective Deus.  
  
"Thank you!" Madison and Tia chorused. As they walked away from the counter, Madison just happened to run into Ryoko.  
  
"Madison! You made it," Ryoko exclaimed, hugging the grey-eyed girl.  
  
"I sure did! Oh and before I forget, this is my very best friend, Tia Adams. Tia this is Ryoko," Madison introduced.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Ryoko," Tia said extending a hand which Ryoko grasped warmly.  
  
"Same here," she laughed. "But listen girls, I have to go ahead and get things started here, so I'll talk to you later." Ryoko winked at the girls before dashing off.  
  
"Attention, all Deuces." Everyone in the lobby stopped talking and focused on the voice coming from the loud speaker.  
  
"Welcome to the Angelic Layer National American Tournament! Congratulations on being selected as the elite Deuces in the country. But your journey is far from over in this Tournament.  
  
"Your first challenge will be an elimination round, known as the preliminaries. Only half of you will be able to continue on to the Nationals. The preliminaries will consist of ten battles between matched deuces. Each of you will only have one battle, meaning that you will be eliminated if you lose your preliminary match.  
  
"Please look to the information screen nearest you in order to find out who your opponent will be, then head to the minor tournament arena on the third level. On behalf of Piffle Princess U.S.A., I would like to wish you all good luck. And please give this battle your very best effort."  
  
The speaker clicked off and everyone headed to the screens and began filtering out of the lobby and up to the arena.  
  
Tia peered at the screen. "I'm battling Deus Maria Alcantar and Angel Marguerite," she told Madison who had to squint at the screen in order to read it since she didn't feel like digging around in her bag for her glasses.  
  
"I've battled Marguerite before. She's a power type, so be careful," Madison warned, finally finding her name on the screen.  
  
"Let's see. Deus Camden Weiss and Angel Sara," she said to Tia.  
  
"Then the next thing to do is go," said the curly-haired girl practically.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
When the girls were upstairs, they found out that the preliminary matches were held in alphabetical order by the last name of each Deus. There were two Layers so that there could be two battles taking place at once.  
  
Tia was the first match due to her name. "Oi, wish me luck Madison," she said taking a deep breath and stepping up to the Layer.  
  
"Good luck Tia! Hi Maria!" Madison shrieked. Both girls gave her a quick salute and took their places at opposite ends of the Layer.  
  
The referee, wearing a white uniform with the Piffle Princess logo on the breast pocket stood by one edge of the Layer that was regular but much larger than the practice ones, about five feet long and four feet wide, making it an almost perfect circle.  
  
"Angels to the Layer," the referee said. Maria and Tia put on their visors, switched them on, and prepared to toss their Angels in the Layer.  
  
"Marguerite let the grace of the peacock be your wings! Angel fall in!" said Maria as she tossed her Angel into the Layer. Marguerite leaped into the Layer, gracefully landing on her feet, her blue-green eyes snapping open alertly.  
  
"Destiny let your graceful dancing steal their hearts! Angel fall in!" Tia tossed her Angel towards the Layer. Destiny catapulted forward and pirouetted into the Layer landing perfectly en Pointe on the tips of her toes, then moved into the second position with her arms arched gracefully over her head. Her light green eyes fluttered open and a sweet expression crossed the Angel's face.  
  
"Angelic FIGHT!!!" True to her style, Marguerite rushed Destiny, who deftly leapt out of harm's way. Countering more quickly than she should have, Marguerite spun around and aimed a kick at Destiny's side. Throwing her arms up as a guard, Destiny succeeded in blocking the kick, but skidded back. Quickly using her knees to stop herself, Destiny managed to stay in the Layer.  
  
Marguerite attacked again and charged at full speed. Initially caught off guard with no time to counter, Destiny took a massive hit as her opponent threw a punch that connected with her stomach. Each Deus had a different expression: Maria's was slightly smug as Marguerite continued to charge; Tia set her teeth in concentration on Destiny's fallen form, willing her Angel to get up and shake off the damage.  
  
Barely able to find time to recuperate, Destiny managed to leap up and continuously maneuver herself out of the way of the onslaught until she was ready to attack.  
  
The ballet Angel rose on her toes and sidestepped another punch from Marguerite, leaping into the air and spin kicking her opponent in the neck. The peacock angel went flying, but not too far and was able to recover. Twisting her body out of the descent, Marguerite landed like a cat on its haunches, using her fist to grind herself to a halt.  
  
Both Angels stood on opposite ends of the Layer, staring at each other for a moment. In a split second, Tia and Maria sent their Angels streaking to the center of the Layer. Tricking Destiny into thinking that she was going to try another punch, Marguerite drop kicked her opponent and grabbed a hold of her ankle once Destiny had lost her balance.  
  
Tia knew that if she let Marguerite keep her hold on Destiny's ankle, her Angel would be thrown out of the Layer easily, since Destiny was much lighter and smaller than Marguerite.  
  
In order to save herself, Destiny quickly bent her knee, stretched her leg and pointed her toes, scoring a kick to Marguerite's chin, causing the peacock angel to lose her grip on the captured limb. Destiny double back flipped away from Marguerite, and landed perfectly on her toes. With a series of lightning fast spin kicks delivered en pointe, Destiny gave her opponent no chance of escaping her attack.  
  
A final backwards kick was enough to force Marguerite out of the Layer.  
  
"Layer out! Destiny wins!" the referee called. Maria and Tia pulled off their visors and picked up their Angels from the Layer.  
  
"Congratulations on winning," Maria said, shaking hands with Tia.  
  
"Thanks. You and Marguerite scared me for a while there, though. You were great too," Tia said warmly. Maria chuckled and ducked her head in an odd gesture and when she looked back up, Tia could see tears in the other girl's eyes.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" said the curly haired girl.  
  
Maria shook her head and blinked rapidly. "I'm okay," she said, her voice a bit shaky. "It's normal to feel bad when you lose, so please don't worry. Just do your best in the Nationals."  
  
Tia's brows knitted themselves, then she smiled brightly. "Tell, you what Maria," she said, eyes shining in sympathy, "I'll do just that. Not only for my sake, but for yours too."  
  
Then it was Maria's turn to smile. "Then I'll be rooting for you in the Nationals. You too Madison!" she exclaimed, acknowledging her previous opponent who had come over to them during the short conversation.  
  
"We'll look for you!" Madison and Tia chorused. Maria waved and walked off, while Madison bounced around, congratulating Tia on her victory.  
  
"I told you that you could do it!" said the grey-eyed girl said, grabbing her best friend in a stifling bear hug.  
  
"Can't. breathe." Tia gasped as her face turned slightly blue. Madison immediately let go of her and shrieked.  
  
"Are you okay? I'm SO sorry!" she said patting Tia on her back worriedly.  
  
"Like I've told you, I'm used to it so don't sweat it," Tia replied, straightening her glasses and smiling at Madison.  
  
Grinning back, Madison folded her hands behind her and shook her lavender bangs out of her eyes.  
  
"I can't wait until it's my turn to fight," she muttered, already impatient to get to the Layer and face her opponent.  
  
I won't lose this early in the tournament, she thought. Just wait and see.  
  
*END BATTLE 8*  
  
So the Nationals have begun with the preliminary round and Tia has secured her place in the top ten, but will Madison fare the same? And where does Nicole come in? Tune in to the next battle to find out! Don't forget to review! Oh and if you know anybody who loves Angelic Layer, tell them about this fic! Ja ne minna-san until next battle! 


	10. Battle Nine: Elimination Round Part 2

Hello lo lo, minna-san! Okay, I know it's been over a month, but finally the surprise elimination round continues. If I recall correctly, it is still yet to be seen whether or not Madison wins her elimination round. Will she? Before I let you find that out for yourselves, check this out:  
  
MUGEN: Heyla! Thank you! I think that the battle in this chapter is a bit longer, so enjoy! * huggles *  
  
MILLENIUM MUTANT: Why thank you! And I totally understand; in case you didn't notice, I'm a bit slow myself. * sweatdrops *  
  
JAMFASE: Oh thank you for sparing my poor lungs! * face returns to normal color * I'm in the process of reading Angelic Triad, I'm just too lazy to update sometimes, but I will, so don't worry, ok? I like Destiny's fighting style too; that's why I gave it to her!  
  
THE INSANE OTAKU AKA CATERFREE: Thank you, thank you! Thanks for your support! The girls (and their angels) appreciate it. I have continued, so feel free to scroll down and read!  
  
MIDNIGHT FAIRY: Um, thanks. I think. Being alive is GOOD! Besides, if you kill me anytime soon, I won't be able to finish. So go satisfy your bloodlust somewhere else! * sticks out tongue * Of course I'll consult your for Nicole's turn in the tournament, she's your character, you louse. And you can't steal Jaelyn, she's MINE!!! My baby!!! You hear? So then I'll sick my little cuz, the child of many questions, on you. So HA, take that!  
  
LI'AIN: Yup! And here's another!  
  
ILYENA: I'll try to keep it up. And here's more!  
  
SUBSTANTIVO: About time! About Madison's hair, it's originally black, but she dyes her bangs often. Sorry, sweetie, but I can't make any promises. You'll have to wait and see what happens in the finals. So please be patient, ok? * huggles *  
  
PRINCESS AYEKA-ANGEL: Thank you and I did! Go ahead and read!  
  
DR. THINKER: Thank you! Wait no more, because here it is!  
  
LITTLE RABBIT F/LRPLI: Thank you, Haruka-chan!  
  
JASON Q: Thank you, but calm down! All will be revealed in due time, my friend.  
  
SPOOTASIA TOMOE: Aw, aren't you sweet? Thanks! * huggles * I know you're all waiting, but I'm slow. me sorry. I've updated now! That's good right?  
  
LUINTHORON: You're welcome, and thank you!  
  
RACHEL: Thanks sweetie! I wish there was too! But if they can build those Yu-Gi-Oh ! duel disks, then they should be able to make angels, right?  
  
ANGEL OPHELIA: Thank you and I'll try!  
  
MARTIAL ARTS MASTER: Oh, I'm very much aware of there being Angelic Layer DVDs in English, but my problem is lack of money. * pouts * Anyway, thank you! I'm glad I'm not making the theme totally OC, even if my characters are. * smiles *  
  
FISHKISSER: Hey, thanks for the tip and the review! If you'll read below, I've taken your excellent advice. And believe me, it takes me about three days minimum to write a battle scene. Oi and I still have. TEN to go. o_O  
  
Okay that's all the thank yous I have to dish out for now. And I've changed a few things in the last chapter, such as tweaking the battle scene so that it's a little better so MAKE SURE YOU GO BACK AND RE-READ BATTLE 8, ok?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Icchan or the concept of Angelic Layer, therefore I cannot claim the credit. Madison, Celeste, and all other characters are MINE. So be the nice folks I know you are and don't use them without my permission.  
  
Now, let the fun begin. ANGELIC FIGHT!!!  
  
* BATTLE 9 *  
  
In due time, Madison's turn came up, and she was ready to go. In fact, she was bouncing in her seat, she was so excited. Camden Weiss and her Angel, Sara, her opponents, stepped up to meet Madison and Celeste in the Layer.  
  
Camden was a tallish girl with her short spiky blond hair with the ends dyed black. She wore a white Chinese top trimmed in black and a pair of black Dickies pants. Her Angel was perched on her left wrist.  
  
Sara was dressed in a red gi, tied about her solid form with a black belt. A black sweatband that matched her black wristbands held her chin length blond hair back and her feet were bare.  
  
Holding out a hand to Madison, she nodded her head once and murmured, "Good luck Madison."  
  
Grasping Camden's hand, Madison shook it firmly, smiling at her opponent. "Same to you Camden," she replied. The girls then parted and took their places at opposite ends of the Layer. Slipping on their visors, Camden and Madison prepared to battle as the wings on their headgear spread out when they switched them on.  
  
The referee stepped up to the Layer and declared, "Angelic Battle: Angel Sara vs. Angel Celeste. Angels to the Layer!"  
  
Camden pressed the two first fingers of her right hands together, closing her eyes and bringing them up to her face along with her wrist that was seating Sara.  
  
"Sara let your spirit soar to victory! Angel fall in!" Camden said as she tossed her Angel in the Layer. Sara's icy blue eyes opened as she catapulted forward and performed a short kata of short, sharp kicks and punches, clenching her fists at her sides then taking a karate stance, ready for battle.  
  
"Let's win this together," Madison whispered to her Angel before tossing her into the Layer.  
  
"Celeste, let the power of the Moon light your path and guide you to victory in the Layer! Angel fall in!" Celeste back flipped twice across Madison's palm, the second flip sending her out of her Deus's hands and flying into the Layer. She landed lightly on her feet like a cat, and her grey eyes snapped open as she struck a "v is for victory" pose and winked at Sara.  
  
Looking at both Dei to make sure each was ready to begin, the referee called, "ANGELIC FIGHT!"  
  
For a moment, Sara and Celeste stood looking at each other. Madison bit her lip. It looked as if Camden had something up her sleeve and was waiting for her to attack.  
  
'She's probably trying to lure me into an attack. But if I don't attack first, I have a feeling that she'll use that to her advantage somehow,' Madison thought anxiously. She hesitated visibly, then schooled her expression and attacked.  
  
Celeste sped towards her opponent in a blur. Sara looked unfazed as the celestial Angel came closer. Suddenly, Sara wasn't in front of her anymore, and Celeste skidded to a halt. She looked around warily for her opponent. The minute she turned her head, Sara appeared and dealt a karate chop to Celeste's neck, sending her flying across the Layer.  
  
Madison gasped. 'How did she do that?' she thought incredulously, glancing over to a serene looking Camden. Frowning, Madison's eyes turned a stormy grey behind her visor, as Celeste got to her feet.  
  
'Whatever she did to Celeste last time, I won't let it happen again,' she thought, focusing now only on the Layer and her Angel. Sure enough, Sara had pulled the disappearing act again; the karate Angel was nowhere to be seen.  
  
On instinct, Celeste looked up discreetly and saw Sara camouflaging herself in the glare of the ceiling light that happened to be above the Layer.  
  
'Jump' Madison willed her Angel silently, a wicked smirk crossing her face. Celeste leapt into the air catching Sara by surprise. It was Camden's turn to gasp; she thought that Celeste hadn't seen Sara in the glare of the light because she hadn't seen the celestial Angel look up.  
  
Clasping her hands together, Celeste brought them down onto Sara's head, pounding the karate Angel into a downward plunge.  
  
Quickly following suit, Celeste faced off with the quickly recovered Sara. Launching into a series of spin kicks, Sara managed to hit Celeste in the stomach. Madison winced at the damage being dealt to her Angel, but kept her focus.  
  
'Dodge, Celeste! We have to use our speed to get out of this one!' she thought. Just before Sara could kick her again, Celeste back-flipped away from her opponent's onslaught, purposely keeping a certain margin between the two Angels.  
  
Before Sara could pull out of her attack, Celeste dropped down and spin kicked her, then sprung up and flipped over Sara's body, using the opposing angel's stomach as a springboard.  
  
Time was running out and both Dei knew it. Almost as if they'd agreed to do so, Camden went after Celeste with a kata of precise blows delivered at top speed. Even though she was able to dodge the first blow, Celeste could barely defend herself from the attack.  
  
'Her movements are so precise and they keep hitting their mark!' Madison thought.  
  
Madison could feel herself beginning to lose it as she watched Celeste get pounded, while Camden maintained her intense concentration.  
  
'I have to do something fast or else Celeste will lose!' thought the grey-eyed girl anxiously. Then, suddenly she had an idea.  
  
'I'll just have to use Sara's precision and reflexes against her.' The idea quickly turned into a plan, and Madison barely kept from smiling. Showing the slightest emotion could ruin her plan. Camden looked sharp enough to figure out what a change in expression could mean and Madison didn't want to take the risk.  
  
Celeste was almost to the edge of the Layer, so Madison decided to go from there. In an impressive display of agility, the celestial Angel gripped Sara's shoulders, using them to flip her body over the karate Angel's head. Surprised by the sudden change in her opponent, Sara stumbled, but still managed to stay in the Layer.  
  
When Sara turned to continue attacking, Celeste landed behind her and quickly curled her body into a leapfrog position. Just as Sara caught her balance, Celeste braced her hands on the layer as she elevated her body on her outstretched arms. She threw her legs up and out with all her might, hitting Sara squarely in the stomach.  
  
As Madison had intended, the force of the blow was enough to force Sara out of the Layer.  
  
"Layer out! Celeste wins!" the referee declared. Letting out a breath she hadn't realized that she'd been holding, Madison took off her visor and shook out her hair.  
  
She turned when she felt a tap on her shoulder, and found herself face to face with Camden. To her surprise, the seemingly stoic Deus smiled and held out a hand.  
  
"Congratulations, Madison. You earned it," Camden said. Unable to keep the grin off of her own face, Madison shook hands with the blond.  
  
"It was tough battling you. I almost lost," she admitted, chuckling sheepishly.  
  
"But you stuck with it. And for that I really respect you."  
  
"Thanks Camden," the grey-eyed girl said sincerely.  
  
"I should be thanking you. Because of what I've seen in this battle, I know what I might have been doing wrong before, so now Sara and I can become a better team and win next time."  
  
"I didn't think you were the type to give up that easily," Madison told her enthusiastically.  
  
"No, every defeat just makes me try harder." Camden turned to leave, cradling Sara in her hands fondly. "Farewell Madison," she said over her shoulder, not bothering to look back.  
  
"Good luck!" Madison called after her. Tia came and threw her arms happily around her best friend's neck.  
  
"You did it, Madison! Celeste kicked butt out there," said the curly haired girl excitedly.  
  
"She did, didn't she?" Madison replied, kissing her Angel on the top of her head and carefully placing her on her left shoulder.  
  
"Yup. And now we're both in the Finals." The girls looked at each other seriously.  
  
"We both have to kick butt," Madison said solemnly. Tia nodded.  
  
"Of course. But if we have to battle each other, let's just do our best and don't hold back. That way there are no hard feelings on either side because whoever wins in that situation would deserve to win since she did her best. Agreed?" Tia asked.  
  
"Agreed. Now let's go. I can't wait to get back in the Layer. That was awesome!" Madison enthused as the girls headed downstairs to await further instructions.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
"Very impressive," Ryoko remarked as she watched the last battle of the elimination round come to a close with an Angel dressed in black and red sporting gray angel wings threw her opponent out of the Layer.  
  
The media room of Piffle Princess U.S.A was a spacious room littered with computer desks, fax machines, printers, large monitors, video equipment, and lots of paper. The floor was literally covered with electric cables in certain places. An open archway decorated with the Piffle Princess logo and the words "Main Office" marked the connection to the Piffle Princess U.S.A offices.  
  
The second the last battle had ended, the computer that had been automatically calculating the outcome of each of the ten elimination battles immediately printed out a sheet of the finalists. The woman at the machine ran the sheet across the busy room to another employee who sent it to several destinations to be processed.  
  
"I have to say, the Dei in America are very good," Shota said, looking over some of the tape from the battles.  
  
"And Madison did well too," his superior remarked.  
  
"Oh? Playing favorites, Ryoko?" Shota asked teasingly.  
  
"Hmm. maybe, maybe not," she teased back. Then she calmed down a bit.  
  
"Still, I can't wait to see how our ten finalists do on the new Layers," she remarked.  
  
"Ryoko, you can hardly call them new. They've been out for awhile now in Japan," Shota pointed out.  
  
Ryoko stuck her tongue out at him. "Well they're new here in America. They came out barely a year ago in Japan, so it's still pretty new anyway you look at it," she retorted. Ever the peacemaker, Shota just shrugged and grinned at Ryoko.  
  
"You have a point there," he said. She cackled.  
  
"OF COURSE I DO!" she bellowed, making the people around her cringe. A new employee who was especially nervous fell of his chair unceremoniously.  
  
Quickly helping him up, much to the poor guy's embarrassment, Ryoko set off towards the elevator.  
  
"We have to hurry Shota," she called, stepping in to the waiting elevator car. "If we don't, we'll be late getting to the arena. And don't forget you have a big job to do, so get your butt in gear!"  
  
Shota barely made it before the doors closed. "Just in time," he breathed. Ryoko sighed in disappointment.  
  
"Darn," she muttered, snapping her fingers.  
  
"What'd you say?" Shota asked innocently.  
  
Smiling sweetly, Ryoko answered, "Oh nothing; nothing at all."  
  
'Sucker' she thought, cackling evilly in her mind.  
  
* END BATTLE 9 *  
  
So that's it for now folks! I gotta run, so don't forget to review! Until next time, ja ne minna-san! 


	11. Battle Ten: First Battle Annouced!

* crawls out from under piles of schoolwork and chores * Hiya, minna-san! I hope everybody's alive and well. But I gotta say GOMENASAIIII!!! I know I haven't updated for a long time, and I apologize for making you wait; I had lots of schoolwork (still do!) and I also had writers block. But that's all over now!!! I've updated and it's much longer than any of my other chapters, I think... Anyway, on to the thank-yous, and there's quite a few of them considering its been like four months since I updated. Here goes:  
  
JAMFASE: Hey, girl! Thanks a lot, but isn't staying up that late bad for you? * tries to look innocent and fails miserably * And yes, I purposely wrote Ryoko's character to be like Icchan's... you'll find out why soon enough! And is this soon enough for you? * cackles evilly * Yup, gotta love being crazy!!!  
  
LI'AIN: Well, thank you very much! I try with the entry lines, although I think the entry lines in this one might not be that good... * sweatdrops * And also, thanks for pointing the whole 'celestial angel' thing out; I just like that word, that's all. I know you didn't mean to offend. * smiles *  
  
LITTLE RABBIT F/LRPLI: Haruka-chan!!! * huggles * Yay! You AND Rillion reviewed! I'm so happy! I hope so too. * grins *  
  
SANA JISUSHI: Thanks Jill!!! And I will be reading/ reviewing your story as soon as I finish here, okay? Ryoko is a riot, isn't she? Hmm... I don't think Camden Weiss is an actress... I've never heard of her if she is...  
  
DR. THINKER: I will!!! * beams *  
  
RYUU NO FURUI YAMI: Another new reviewer!!! Yay!! * huggles * Yes, there will be guy dei, three of them actually, but all that happens after the tournament... does this mean you'll keep reading to find out? I hope you do!!! Thanks for the review!!! And what does your name mean? * blinks *  
  
THE INSANE OTAKU AKA CATERFREE: Aww, thank you!!! Madison and Tia appreciate the support and I'm sure they'll do their best, but remember, there can only be one winner, or can there be...?  
  
MILLENIUM MUTANT: * rubs ear * Ouch... but I don't mind yelling at all! Nope, just let me get my earmuffs * pulls on fluffy earmuffs * Ah, that's better. (j/k) And I think it's great that you can relate to Ryoko. Ya know, now that I think about it, she's based loosely on my personality too, but also has lots of Icchan... see a connection anywhere? Oh, and if you need any help with your AL fic, then I can help; just ask, okay?  
  
JASON Q: You came back!!! And you have Angelic Layer on DVD?! * looks envious * It's going to be awhile before I get that... but I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I wonder, will you like this one too? Yes, dei is the plural of deus. Isn't that something?  
  
AIKO-CHAN0: Oh another new reviewer!!! I'm really flattered that you think so highly of my fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter too!!! Sorry about the Portugese... * huggles *  
  
DAYDREAMER9: Thanks! And what's next? You'll have to keep reading to find out!!! And guess what? You can start now because here's a new chapter!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
CcB: Unfortunately, I don't think this fic will be done for quite awhile yet. It's going to be three parts; next is the Euro-Challenge Arc, and then it's on to Japan. So yeah, I guess you're going to have to keep reading!!! * grins *  
  
ANA: Kasumi-chan!!! You finally reviewed! Thank you and you come back in during this chapter. Hope you like it!!!  
  
WINDSONG: Windy-sama!!! I'm so happy; six reviews in one day? Wai, that just makes me so giddy!!! I read all of your reviews and followed your advice, so you're welcome to check it over to be sure that it worked, although I'm glad I changed what you advised. And maybe I did mean to put in the whole "deuces/deuses" thing, but I don't believe that it was my original intention. Another Nicole fan? Boy she sure is getting popular. * laughs * Anyway, thanks for the comments, advice, compliments, etc. See you online? Hope so!  
  
Okay, that's all for the thank yous. Again, sorry for making you all wait so long!!! I'll try not to wait so long next time okay? And since I basically wrote this chapter in a matter of hours, I apologize for any spelling, grammatical or other errors beforehand. I did read it over, but I'm so tired I might have missed a couple of things. Oh and for all of you who have been wanting to see what the Angels in this fic look like, I now have a website for all of them!!! If you want to see what I've posted so far, then click on my website link in my profile. Now for the moment you've all been waiting for... THE DISCLAIMER!!! * utter silence, then a loud BOO! *  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CONCEPT OF ANGELIC LAYER, ICCHAN, OGATA, OR THE ORIGINAL PIFFLE PRINCESS. I do, however, own Madison, Tia, Celeste, Sam, Heather, Ryoko, Shota, Destiny, and any other OC's and OC Angels found in this story. Please do not use them! Thank you!  
  
And now, the Nationals get underway... sort of... * cackles evilly * I love cliffies, don't y'all? * continues cackling *  
  
* BATTLE TEN *  
  
With the elimination rounds over, Tia and Madison had some time to spare before the Nationals began later that afternoon.  
  
"So, are you hungry?" Tia asked as she and Madison left the Piffle Princess arena. Madison's stomach rumbled before she could reply. There was a pause as the girls looked at each other then they spontaneously burst into giggles.  
  
"I guess I am hungry," Madison admitted, her cheeks pink. "How about we get Chinese food? I'm so in the mood for kung pao chicken."  
  
"Great! Let's go. I'm starved." The girls quickly found a Panda Express nearby and put in their orders before sitting down to eat.  
  
They unwrapped their chopsticks and dug into the food. Between bites, the conversation spanned many of their common interests, until the talk turned back to the upcoming tournament.  
  
"You nervous?" Tia looked up to see Madison's questioning gaze on her. She shook her head, making her curls bounce.  
  
"Just a little, but not really. I just wish I knew who and when I'm supposed to be fighting," Tia answered as she picked up the carton of orange chicken and popped a piece into her mouth.  
  
Madison frowned in thought. "Well, look at it this way," she reasoned, "the fun is in the challenge. It's more challenging if you don't know who your opponent is."  
  
"If you like thinking on your feet."  
  
"If being a ballerina counts, then you've got it made."  
  
"Madison..."  
  
The grey-eyed girl merely grinned at her friend's comment and finished off the kung pao chicken.  
  
"Hey look at the time!" Madison exclaimed suddenly after a glance at her watch revealed that they had to get back to the Arena.  
  
"You're lucky we're going to be late," Tia said as the girls threw away their trash and hurried out the door. "Because now I won't have to smack you."  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
When the girls got back to the Arena, the usher at the main door checked their cards and handed them over to a porter wearing yet another variation of the regulation winged Piffle Princess employee uniform who hustled them down a hall to the Deus Waiting Room.  
  
As the doors automatically slid open before them, Madison and Tia met with the expectant stares of the other eight dei that were also participating in the tournament. After a brief moment, most of the other participants, who were all girls, nodded affably and went back to conversing in groups of two or meditating alone with their Angels.  
  
Perfectly at her ease, Madison bounced through the door of the large airy and sought out a spot on one of the plump white Piffle Princess logo stamped chairs for her and Tia to sit in. But before she could get there, she was nearly bowled over by someone throwing his or her arms enthusiastically around her in a blur.  
  
"Madison!" a familiar voice exclaimed. The grey-eyed girl struggled to see who had seized her so suddenly. When she realized who it was, she squealed loudly.  
  
"Michi-chan! What are you doing here? I didn't know you played Angelic Layer," she exclaimed, hugging her cousin excitedly. Michelle Benjamin was Madison's younger cousin, hailing from Hawaii. Michelle was a friendly girl, tall for her age with wavy brown hair she held back with two barrettes at the sides and bright hazel eyes.  
  
Madison didn't get to see Michelle too often, but they were nonetheless very close. For Madison not to know about Michelle being involved with Angelic Layer was a big shock. But she shook it off.  
  
"Well, I didn't tell you when I started because I wanted to surprise you and make it to the Nationals," Michelle replied frankly, tossing back her wavy brown hair.  
  
"You certainly did your job," Madison asserted. The girls smiled as Michelle finally remembered to greet Tia as well. Just then, a smart looking woman entered the room, motioning for quiet. The ten participants settled down and turned their attention to the executive of Piffle Princess U.S.A.  
  
"Hello, everyone and welcome to the first round of the Nationals. I'm Natsumi Karasuma, an executive of Piffle Princess U.S.A. Congratulations on making it this far," Ms. Karasuma began, smoothing the sleeve of her tailored pinstriped suit and straightening her collar, beaming enthusiastically at the girls.  
  
"During the Nationals, the battles will be divided into five blocks. The battles taking place today and tomorrow will be Blocks 1 & 2. During these blocks, each Deus and Angel will need to win at least one battle to advance to Block 3, and two victories will secure your place in that Block. From there, the blocks will continue to directly eliminate competitors from the tournament right down to the last battle," explained Ms. Karasuma. She nodded a signal to one of the assistants in the Waiting Room and a large viewing screen emerged from the wall.  
  
"Now, between battles, Dei who are not competing in the current battle can either wait here in the Waiting Room or sit in the Arena in our special Deus section. Of course," she added, observing some of the looks that her last comment was soliciting, "you are allowed to go and come as you need to, but you may not interfere with any battle in the Arena Layer, understood?"  
  
The girls nodded simultaneously, and Ms. Karasuma continued.  
  
"From this screen, you will be able to watch each battle from our special 'VIP' cameras. And, if you get hungry, there's always the Piffle Princess Café downstairs," she finished, looking around at the participants expectantly.  
  
"Any questions? Great. Be sure to do your best and on behalf of Piffle Princess Inc., good luck to all of you," she added before bowing herself out of the room.  
  
When she left, all ten competitors began to buzz excitedly, with the exception of Nicole St. James.  
  
"Thinking of backing out?" Ana asked her brooding raven-haired friend who was seated opposite her. Shooting her a Look, Nicole sniffed disdainfully.  
  
"Not even. Raven and I never back out," she said simply, turning her dark gaze away from Ana and toward the window. By looking at her, no one would ever guess that Nicole couldn't wait for the battles to begin.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
The Piffle Princess Arena was filled to capacity with eager fans of Angelic Layer from all over the country. Banners waved and balloons floated amidst the faces anticipating the commencement of the Nationals.  
  
From a skybox at the top of the Arena, Ryoko smiled as she looked over the crowd. Even after all of the work she'd put in for the last three years on the American launch of Angelic Layer, she still couldn't believe that the first tournament in the country was actually happening.  
  
"I just hope that..." Ryoko trailed as she heard the door open behind her. Shota stepped in and walked over to the huge window where she stood.  
  
"Big crowd, huh?" he said, scanning the Arena below. Nodding, Ryoko gave a silent sigh.  
  
"Hai. Lots more than I would have hoped for," she answered. Shota looked at her strangely then chuckled.  
  
"Aa, sou desu ka? Angelic Layer isn't exactly being ignored here in America, you know. What else did you expect?"  
  
"I don't... exactly know. It's just that--" Cutting herself off, Ryoko turned and glared at Shota.  
  
"Never you mind what I said. I don't feel like explaining myself," she snapped. "But you, sir," she continued in a sweeter tone, "have a job to do!" Ryoko's dark blue eyes narrowed.  
  
"Now go on and do it, before I get mad," she finished, a sinister glint in her eyes that was much like the glint of Icchan's glasses marking her sentence.  
  
'I guess it runs in the family' Shota thought to himself as he adjusted the tie on his white announcer's suit.  
  
"I'm going," he said aloud as he left.  
  
"Shota." At the sound of Ryoko's voice, he turned and looked questioningly at her.  
  
"Good luck," she said without turning to him. Nodding, Shota grinned and left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Meanwhile, the competitors were ushered to the main balcony in the Arena. One of the assistants told two of the girls to bring their Angels with them in order to be ready for the first battle. Both of the girls had long hair parted in the middle, but one had her pixie blue hair curled just under her chin and the other styled her jet black hair bone straight.  
  
"I guess they get to go first," Madison whispered to Tia and Michelle. Tia nodded and Michelle breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'm glad I don't have to go first this time around," she said. Madison grinned and walked over to the two girls to wish them luck. Looking somewhat startled by this frank offering of goodwill, both girls thanked her warmly.  
  
"Why you insist on doing that is a complete mystery to me," Tia remarked as Madison came back to them, still grinning widely.  
  
Madison shrugged. "It's just what I do," she stated serenely, walking out to the balcony with the rest of the competitors before either of her companions could say another word.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Hurrying up to the platform next to the VIP balcony, Shota climbed into the egg-shaped chair and signaled the person operating the ground controls to turn on the power. He easily and silently maneuvered the chair to his starting position above the darkened Layer.  
  
Shota slipped the one-sided headset onto his left ear and settled the microphone in front of his mouth. Putting his designer shades into place, Shota was now ready for his role as official Angelic Layer Tournament Officiator/Announcer.  
  
Shota began in what was known as his 'business voice', "Almost one year has passed since Piffle Princess U.S.A. introduced America to the world of Angelic Layer." Here, a huge globe shaped projection of various Japanese and then some American battles between Angels rotated in the middle of the Layer, totally capturing the audience's attention.  
  
"Thousands of dei from all over the country have eagerly entered the realm of the Angels..." The images in the globe dissolved into a gigantic hologram of the white promo Angel wrapped in her flawless white wings inside an Angel Egg.  
  
"... They've battled hard, fighting with all they've got..." Slowly, the promo Angel's wings unfolded and the Egg began to crack with the slowly growing light aura around the Angel.  
  
"...And today, they're here to show you what they're made of. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls..." Shota paused for dramatic effect, "... welcome to the first ever ANGELIC LAYER AMERICAN NATIONAL TOURNAMENT!!!"  
  
As the promo Angel burst out of the Angel Egg, her aura flashed blindingly for a second and revealed the enormous tournament sized Layer with the Piffle Princess caption girls waving and smiling, ready to do their jobs. The audience roared with an excitement so palpable that you could feel the charge in the air.  
  
"Competing here today are the top ten dei in the country," he said, gesturing to a balcony in the arena cloaked in darkness. "They are: Tia Adams, Michelle Benjamin, Ana Diaz, Giselle, Gabby Henriquez, Amanda Jonson, Emily Mason, Serenity Snow, Nicole St. James, and Madison Williams!"  
  
An individual spotlight snapped on over each girl as her name was called, followed by cheers from different sections of the audience and assorted banners waved enthusiastically for the assorted dei.  
  
When the cheers and applause died down, Shota announced, "Get ready folks, because the battles are about to begin!" He punched in a few buttons on the small panel before him and continued, "First battle in Block One of the Nationals: Deus Amanda Jonson and Angel Kaguya vs. Deus Serenity Snow and Angel Isis!"  
  
Amanda and Serenity descended down the steps on either side of the balcony, to the Chairs waiting for them on the landing pads on either side of the Layer, while the remaining dei returned to the Deus Waiting Room.  
  
"Dei ready..." Shota called. The girls settled into their respective chairs and slipped the headsets over their heads, the wings on either side snapping open as they were turned on. The chairs were raised to what was called "Battle Level", which would give the dei the best viewing position to efficiently command their Angels.  
  
Shota switched to the private microphone and told the girls the battle information. "Okay girls," he instructed, "this is a timed battle. The battle will proceed until one Angel is rendered unable to fight or when time runs out. If the latter occurs, then the Angel with the most remaining hit points will be declared the victor of the match, got it?"  
  
Amanda and Serenity nodded and Shota returned to regular microphone.  
  
"Angels to the Layer..." Amanda kissed the top of Kaguya's head, saying, "Strength comes from wisdom; Kaguya, be wise and be strong!" then tossed her into the Layer. Kaguya's cobalt blue eyes opened as she descended into the Layer with her skirt billowing around her, landing on both feet in the Layer in a crouching position and paused before she stood up and folded her hands in front of her.  
  
"Like a blizzard and its blinding snow, Isis, freeze them in their tracks!" From Serenity's wrist, Isis spiraled towards the Layer, landing in a spin much resembling a carefree gypsy's dance and turned to look at Kaguya with bright silver eyes.  
  
Kaguya was dressed in a long slate blue Chinese-style dress trimmed in navy blue with slits up to the thigh on both sides. Underneath the dress she wore black tights and white tabi socks slate blue platform sandals with navy straps on her feet. Kaguya's straight jet black hair was held back from her face with a slate blue hair Angel Cord in the form of a scarf with its navy trimmed ends resting on her shoulders. As a finishing touch, she wore a gold bangle bracelet on each wrist and matching gold earrings.  
  
Isis wore a long blue sarong-style skirt bound at the left hip with a silver snowflake and a white crossover halter-top to which a snowflake- trimmed Angel Cord that faded from navy to white was attached with another silver snowflake. Her blue-black hair was caught up in a long ponytail bound with a blue hair band trimmed with yet another silver snowflake. A silver armband snaked around her upper left arm and a snowflake patterned bracelet and anklet set finished off her costume.  
  
Looking to both sides to confirm that the competitors were ready, Shota gave the call, "ANGELIC FIGHT!!!"  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
I know, I know, I'm mean for leaving it off at that, but that just means you'll have to come back for more, right? Did I do a good job describing Kaguya and Isis? Please review and tell me what y'all thought, okay? Comments, criticism, and advice are all welcome!!! Ja mata ne, minna-san!!! =^___^= 


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hiya, everyone! As you know, this fic hasn't been updated in QUITE awhile. A fact that I APOLOGIZE for. Gomen nasai, minna!

BUT there _is_ a reason for it!

Wanna know what it is?

Okay, you're probably getting pissed at my random drivel by now. So I'll just come out with it.

Everybody's fave AL fic, All-American Angels, is being REVISED by yours truly!!!

Isn't that grand?

Deal is that I've been thinking overand re-hashing Madison's story for the last nine months. (That and I had graduation and college affairs to deal with.) And the result is what I believe to be a more well-rounded story.

BUT it's not perfect by any means. I'm still creating and re-shaping and breathing personality and believability into the characters and the storyline. To see for yourself, make sure you look for the rewrite of All-American Angels under the title of All-American Angels: Revised. It should be up within the week, by next week at the latest, I promise. Be sure to review and tell me what you think, okay?

To all who've reviewed on All-American Angels: I hope you'll read the revised version and enjoy it as much, if not more, than the story as it is! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! Your reviews inspire me to keep writing as best as I can (which is why I decided to do a re-write in the first place ) and I LOVE to hear from you guys!

So yeah, keep an eye out for All-American Angels: Revised!!! Yay for Angelic Layer!!! CLAMP rocks!!!

Ja mate ne minna! See you soon!


End file.
